Bella Potter: The Unknown Twilight Chronicles
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: Just another HP/T fanfic. Full sum inside. I do not own. Chapter 15 up: The Sorting Hat's New Song, Part 1 Happy New Year!
1. Prolouge

A/n: My first Harry Potter/Twilight crossover fanfiction. I've noticed a few like this one, and I liked the idea of Bella going to Hogwarts when the Cullens leave her, so I decided to write one as well. (Hopefully, this one will be updated more often than my other stories! -.-')

FULL SUMMARY: What if Harry had a cousin; a cousin that escaped to the States when Voldemort returned? After Edward leaves her, Bella decides it's time to return home to London, (the Burrow, to be exact). But, what happens when the Cullens show up at Hogwarts? And what? Voldemort in Hogsmeade?! Can Bella, Harry, and their friends, new and old, help to stop Voldemort? Or will they all be destroyed, once and for all? Set in Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), and after Edward leaves Bella (New Moon).

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor ever will, own Harry Potter or the Twilight saga, not matter how much I wish I did... :-(

(Oh, and I'm changing the ages!)

Bella/Edward/Alice: 15

Jasper/Emment/Rosalie: 16

(It fits better into the plot.)

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Prolouge

(Bella's POV)

I packed my bags swiftly, making sure I didn't forget anything. I couldn't risk forgetting a single thing, for they may find it, and remember me after I leave.

After Ed- no, I can't say his name. When _he_ left me, I decided it was time I left Forks. I never belonged here, and I wasn't supposed to stay this long; it was time I headed home. No, not Phoenix, I never belonged there either. I mean my _real_ home, the place I grew up: the Burrow, in London, England.

Oh, and that's not all.

My name isn't _really_ Isabella Marie Swan; it's Isabella Rose-Marie Weasly. My real surname is Potter, like my parents, and my cousin, Harry, before they died, but the Weasly's have raised me since I was a baby, and I prefer to go by their name anyways. My many brothers and one sister lived there, too, though not truely related to me: Bill, the oldest, then Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, who's my age, and Ginny, my sister, who's just a year younger than Ron and me.

All eight of us are wizards, and witches. We all got accepted to Hogwarts when we turned 11, just like any other witch or wizard. We're also all in the same house: Gryffindor. Just like Mum and Dad before us.

After Ron and I got accepted, we left for Diagon Alley, and I met my cousin for the first time. I also met my best friend, Hermione Granger (a muggle-born, like myself), and my biggest pain, Draco Malfoy (a Slytherin, and the only son of Lucius Malfoy).

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I have faced many things over the years at Hogwarts:

First year, the four of us ended up facing a troll, and a three-headed dog named Fluffy. I helped Hagrid deal with Norbert, the dragon, untill Charlie brought him to Romania. We also ended up playing a GIANT game of Wizards Chess, in which Ron almost got himself killed, and while Hermione and I brought him to the hospital wing, Harry faced Quirrel, who had Voldemort on the back of his head, and destroyed the Sorcerer's Stone.

Second year, while the rest of us, including first-year Ginny, got on the train on time, Harry and Ron missed it, and flew to Hogwarts in Dad's flying car. They ended up crashing into the Whomping Willow, breaking Ron's wand, losing Dad's car, and getting detention with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. Later on, Draco Malfoy (from here on out, known as Malfoy) called Hermione and myself mudbloods, and Ron tried to put the Eat Slugs jinx on him, but, seeing as his wand was broken, ended up jinxing himself. After the dueling practice in DADA class, we found out that Harry is a Parselmouth, meaning he can talk to snakes. Later, after Hermione was petrified by the Basilisk, Harry, Ron, Lockhart, and I went to the Chamber of Secrets. We found out that Ginny had the diary that Harry had found, and it belonged to Tom Marvelo Riddle, AKA, Lord Voldemort. Tom was draining Ginny's life force, and, while Ron and I were trapped with Lockhart, who lost his memory trying to destroy ours with Ron's wand, Harry killed the Basilisk, destroyed the diary, and saved Ginny. (Notice something: Harry has ALL the fun!)

Third year, a mass murderer known as Sirius Black escaped from Askaban, the wizard prison, and it was said that he was after Harry and me. Dementors, gaurds of Askaban, were everywhere, including the grounds, Hogsmeade, the Quidditch area-EVERYWHERE! Professor Lupin, my favorite DADA teacher at Hogwarts so far, taught myself and Harry to use the Patronus charm, to ward off Dementors. He and both have a full-bodied Patronus: Harry's a stag, mine a lioness. One day, I found the Marauder's Map, and saw a name I hadn't seen before: Peter Pettigrew. I followed the map, but when I reached him, all I found was Scabbers, Ron's pet rat. But, just as I was about to turn back, I ran into Filtch, who confiscated the map. Fred and George later found it, and gave it to Harry. Lupin confiscated it, but acted strange after Harry and I told him about Pettigrew. Later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I went to Hagrid's hut, only to find out that Buckbeak, a Hippogryfth, was to be executed for 'attacking' Malfoy. On our way back, though, after witnessing this horrid event, Scabbers bit Ron and ran past the Whomping Willow, and into a large hole. A large, black dog grabbed Ron's ankle and dragged him in, too. I quickly ran in after him, barely avoinding getting hit by the tree. Harry on Hermione soon followed, and we all ended up in the Shrieking Shack with Lupin and Sirius Black. Turns out, Pettigrew was Scabbers all along, and he had frammed Sirius and sold Uncle James and Aunt Lilly to Voldemort. After saying we'd take Pettigrew to the grounds to give to the Dementors, we went outside and found that Lupin was a werewolf. He tried to attack me, and I fell and landed on my arm funny, and I fainted. All I know from there is that Harry followed him and Sirius to the lake, and the two were attacked by Dementors after Lupin was distracted and left. Ron and I woke up in the Hospital the next morning, and we managed to get back in school after a few days.

Fourth year, however, was the one that changed our lives forever:

Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry somehow got entered in along with two foreigners and Cedric Diggery, a 7th year from Hufflepuff. The first two challenges were way out there: Take a golden egg from a dragon (Harry got the Hingarian Horntail), and save one friend from drowning under the lake (Harry wanted to save all of them). The third was the worst of them all. It was a maze, and the Triwizard Cup was at its end. I was in the stands, like eveyone else. But, all I saw was Fleur and Viktor being brought out, and Cedric and Harry appearing out of _nowhere_ with the Triwizard Cup. Later, we learned that the cup was a Portkey, meant to bring only Harry to a graveyard to be killed by Voldemort, who had been brought back to full power. Unfortunatly, Cedric and Harry grabbed the cup at the same time, and Voldemort murdered Cedric.

After hearing that Voldemort had returned, Professor Dumbledore thought it best that Harry and I be kept seperate for a few months, so they sent me to Forks, WA in the US, to pretend to be Bella Swan, daughter of the police chief, Charlie Swan. There, I met the Cullens, and a few months turned into a year. But, after my birthday, Edward decided that it was time they left, and for me to forget them, and he left me in the forest without another word.

So, that brings us to here. I had finished packing all my clothes, robes, books, and all my belongings. I grabbed my owl, Kyo (a black owl with dark blue eyes), in his cage, and placed him on my bed, keeping the silencing charm on him untill I got home again. I quickly wrote a letter to Dumbledore, telling him I wanted to go home, and, letting Kyo out of his cage, I tied it to his leg, and sent him into the night. Then, I grabbed my cat, Maxine (a honey-colored tabby with light brown on her ears, tail, and dark brown on her face and feet), and put her cage next to Kyo's. Not a few moments later, Kyo returned with a reply from Dumbledore, saying to meet in the forest with my stuff, and he'd be waiting.

Nodding to myself, I placed Kyo back in his cage, and closed my trunk. I tucked my wand in the pouch on my waist and grabbed my truck and Kyo's cage in one hand, Maxine's cage and my Firebolt broom I bought on my own in the other. Quickly, I nudged the bedroom door open with my toe, and hurried down stairs; strangly, I wasn't clumsy, and skipped the creaky step. I opened the front door slightly, and ran into the forest. After I had gone a little ways in, I heard the faint crack of apperation a little whiles away, and I quickly ran towards Dumbledore to leave this town, never to return.

But, hey, that's what being the most powerful Metamorphmagus witch of your age, running from the most powerful dark wizard of all time, means.

* * *

A/n: So, that's the prolouge. I actually had this written on paper, but it was a LOT shorter; I improvised most of this. Anyways, please review, and tell me if I spelled anything wrong! Constructive critisism is greatly appreciated!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	2. Number 12, Grimmauld Place

A/n: Here's the first chapter. I've planned on updating this story at least once every week or so. I got a few reviews from the prolouge, and I've gotten some great inspiration from reading the books again and watching HP5 (the movie). Actually, now that I think about it, that's what inspired me to write this in the first place! Well, that, and the three HP/T fanfictions that I read that are similar to mine (Chosen, by -loveisacookie-, How?, by RoseHaleBabi, and Changes, by jessmr). I highly reccomend them, even though there are only a few chapters to each.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Twilight to Stephine Meyer.

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 1: Number 12, Grimmauld Place

(Bella's POV)

I stared at the row of buildings before me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Professor Dumbledore using some reverse-lighter to suck the lights out of the lanterns in this muggle neighborhood.

_Toto?_ I thought, _I have a feeling we're not in Forks anymore. Or the Burrow, for that matter._ I laughed at myself softly, knowing we were on Grimmauld Place, a muggle street with a hidden wizard's house between numbers 11 and 13; the ancient, and most noble house of Black, if I'm not mistaken. Dumbledore finished with the lanterns, and the entire street was dark. Then, Dumbledore turned to the empty space between 11 and 13, and whispered a slight incantation. Before I knew it, the buildings were scouting away from each other, as a large, run-down house appeared between them.

_Yep, definately not the Burrow. Although, this does remind me of when Dad tried to enlarge the house that one time. What a disaster that was!_

"Bella?" Dumbledore called me out of my daze, and I looked back at him.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked, wondering why he looked so serious.

"The house is up, you can go in now." I looked at the house, then back at my headmaster.

"Aren't you coming, Professor Dumbledore?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I've got some Hogwarts business to attend to before the new term starts in September. Good night." With that, he apperated away, and I wondered vaugely if he'd come back to restore the lights once I had entered the large house. Sighing, I turned back towards the house, and carefully walked up the steps, and rang the doorbell, trying not to drop any of my belongings while I did so. I heard some slight chatter, then the knob turned, and I came face to face to Remus Lupin.

"Hey, Moony," I said lightly, trying not to be too loud, "it's nice to see you again." He smiled at me, and opened the door more, so I could get all of my things in with me. As soon as I stepped through the door, he closed it, and took my trunk and broom, placing them in the foyer by the couch. I set Kyo and Maxine's cages on the couch, releasing the silencing charm. Immeadiatly, Kyo hooted with delight, and Maxine purred lightly as she streched in her cage, her silver-blue eyes gazing up into my own chocolate-brown ones. I smiled lightly at her, and nodded.

"All right, you can go." I whispered, opening their cages. Maxine jumped nimbly out of her cage, and walked straight into what I assumed was the kitchen, and Kyo flew up to top of a nearby cupboard, keeping his deep blue eyes on me at all times.

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone screaming was heard upstairs; the person sounded a lot like Ron.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Harry?!" Yep, definatly Ron. I looked up, hearing footsteps coming quickly down the staircase, headed my way.

"You're going to get it, Harry!" Not few seconds after, Harry and Ron ran right into the room, almost knocking me over.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled at them. As soon I as spoke to them, they stopped in their tracks. Slowly, they're heads turned towards mine.

"Isabella?" the whispered simutaneously, reminding me incredibly of Fred and George, except Harry had black hair. Immeadiatly, I felt my cheeks heat up, and my hair grow slightly pink. **(A/n: her hair gets slightly pink when she's nervous; the only reason the Cullens never noticed is because she put a spell on herself to keep from people noticing her hair change colors with her emotions.)**

"Hey, you guys," I whispered, folding my hands in front of me, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

(Harry's POV)

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily as I sat up.

It was the nightmare again, the one about the closed door that I've been having all summer now. I looked around me, glacing quickly to see if I had woken anyone up. Fred and George were already up, and probably downstairs. Ron was still on the top of the bunk-bed, snoring like a muggle chain saw.

_That git could sleep through anything,_ I thought, chuckling slightly as I pushed myself out of bed. Well, might as well have some fun with this.

Quietly, I walked over to the pitcher of water and refilled it. Quickly, I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the pitcher.

"Wingadriam Leviosa," I whispered, barely even heard against Ron's snoring. Using my wand as a pointer, I moved the pitcher above Ron's messy, red head, and poured all the water on his head. I placed the pitcher right beside him and hid my wand just as he sat up, spitting out water every few seconds. He quickly turned to glare at me, and I changed my look of amusement to one of confusion.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Harry?!" he exclaimed, and I thought I heard Hermione and Ginny groan in the next room. I shrugged.

"You were being loud; you sound like a muggle power tool." Within a moment, Ron was out of bed, and chasing me down the halls and into the foyer.

"You're going to get it, Harry!" He called after me. We both ran past a brunette that seemed extremely familiar, but- no, it's couldn't be her, could it?

"Hey, watch it!" she yelled, in a voice we both knew all to well. I stopped, and I felt Ron stop behind me. Slowly, we turned our heads to face her.

"Isabella?" we asked together, and I was momentarily confused with which Weasly brother was with me. But, after I got over that, I turned to the girl. She certainly looked like my cousin: the same long, black-brown hair, same pale skin tone, same chocolate eyes. She even wore the friendship bracelet Hermione made her for her birthday in second year.

Her face flushed, and her hair turned lightly pink.

"Hey, you guys," I heard her say in the same voice I'd come to know and love over the years. She folded her hands in front of her, and smiled lightly at us.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

A/n: Wow, got two POVs in there today. I can't believe I wrote all of this in just three hours! I am loving this inspiration I've been getting! Oh well, my mom's making me get off; she's got a major poker tournament coming up this weekend when she and my dad go to Las Vegas (she'll be in the World Series of Poker), and, since my dad's going with her, my siblings and I are going out of town with my grandparents, and we won't have internet access there, so I'll just write some ideas while I'm there, but I'll try to update again before I leave! Remember to review! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS GREATLY APPRICIATED!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	3. The Reunion

A/n: Okay, I've only got until tomorrow (Friday) afternoon to finish this before we leave for my grandparents place, then go out of town, to a place where internet doesn't exist! (overreacting) OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! (slaps herself) Wow, I needed that. Anyways, here's chapter 2!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Don't sue!

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 2: The Reunion

(Bella's POV)

"Isabella!" Both Harry and Ron smiled at me and rushed over to squash me in a bear hug, completely forgetting their former argument. Being so squished, however, all I could do was awkwardly pat the two on the back and smile, glad to be back home in London.

"Man, we've missed you!" Harry said, hugging me again as Ron backed off some. I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso, and buried my head in his shoulder.

"I've missed you, too!" I replied quietly, so as not to wake anyone up. Harry and I let go of each other, and Ron stepped in for another hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, making me unable to even move my arms the slightest bit, so I just smiled and patted his hand.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!" he exclaimed, letting go of me some, so I could really hug him back.

"Too far away from you guys!" I answered, backing away slightly to get a better look at them. I was a good head shorter than Ron now, and at least 30cm shorter than Harry. I remembered that, just a few years ago, we were all the same height, and now, they're so much bigger, and somewhat more mature.

"Wow," I breathed, shaking my head in disbelief, "Look at you two! You've gotten so much taller!" They chuckled, Ron scratching his head nervously.

_Why was he nervous?_ I thought. Just as I was about to ask him, I heard footsteps coming down from the stairs.

"Honestly, you two, could you be any louder in the mornings?" Hermione said as she came into view. She was still in her aqua pjs, and her hair was in twin braids on either side of her head.

"Yeah, you two, we're trying to sleep here!" Ginny yawned, walking to stand beside Hermione in her own emerald pjs. They both looked up to glare at Harry and Ron, but froze once their eyes landed on me.

"What?" I asked, holding my arms out in fake exasperation, "No 'Hey, Bella,' or 'We missed you'? Did I come back here for nothing?" I scoffed, and turned away, crossing my arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them unfreeze and smile brightly.

"BELLA!" they exclaimed _very_ loudly, tackling me in a huge bear hug. I laughed lightly, smiling at both of them.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said, laughing again, "I've missed you, too, now can I breathe, please?!" They nodded and backed up, and I faked gasping for breath, causing them to go into a laughing fit. I stared at them, a feeling of warmth passing over me; a feeling of _home_.

Suddenly, a loud _Crack!_ was heard behind me, and I jumped a meter in the air. Two sets of guffaws were heard behind me, and two separate hands placed on each of my shoulders gave a light squeeze.

"Well, well," said a voice, "What's this?"

_That's Fred,_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

"She looks like Bella, but could it really be her?" said another, almost identical voice.

_And that's George, _I thought, _they're so OBVIOUS!_

"Hmm," they both said at the same time, "is it really you, Bella?" They each looked at one side of my face, waiting for a reply.

_They already know it's me, o__f course._ I laughed, and took both of their hands in mine as I turned to face them.

"Yes, you gits, it's me!" I said, smiling at them as I pulled them into a big hug. They laughed as well, and hugged me back, smiling those mischievous smiles I'd come to love, and be wary of, over the years.

"Bloody hell, Issy," Fred breathed, "where were you at?"

"Yeah," George whispered lightly, "we missed you!" I felt my gaze soften, and I looked all around at them; my friends, my _family_.

"I missed you, too!" I whispered back, pulling them back into another hug, my back facing the kitchen and Maxine, who lazily made her way to sofa to curl up for a nap.

_Should I tell them? _I thought, _Should I tell them about Forks? About James and the nomads? About the Cullens?_ Thankfully, I heard the door to the kitchen (as I assumed it was) open, and Mum step out in long, emerald robes; her bright red hair still half-way in curlers.

"Now what's' all the ruckus about?" she asked, in the same tone she had used when Fred, George, Ron, and I had taken the Ford Anglia to get Harry from the Dursley's. Suddenly, I heard her gasp lightly.

_She's spotted me,_ I thought, _Now's the time to show her I'm really back._

"B-Bella?" she asked timidly, which was extremely out of character for her, for she has never, in my lifetime, been timid or afraid of anything. Slowly, I turned to face her, a small smile on my face.

"Hey, Mum," I whispered, feeling tears coming to my eyes as my vision blurred slightly, "I'm home."

"Bella!" the next thing I knew, I was sobbing into Mum's shoulder, and everyone else in the room came up and joined the hug, patting me on the back and whispering to me that everything is okay.

And it was, for once. I was with the people I'd known and loved all my life; I was in London, getting ready to start the new term at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I was home.

* * *

A/n: Sorry this chapter was so short; I'm at my Grandparent's house, getting ready to go to Florida for a few days, and I wanted to get this up before I left. Anyways, I know this said Friday at the top, and it's Sunday today, but I could only work on this now. Please forgive me for not posting this sooner, or making it longer! Please read and Review! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS GREATLY APPRICIATED!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	4. The Order of the Phoenix, Part 1

A/n: Well, I've gotten a lot of reviews lately. It makes me happy to see that so many of you like my fanfiction so far! Here's chapter three, and I hope you all like this one as much as the last one!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Harry Potter or Twilight. :(

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 3: The Order of the Phoenix, Part 1

(Bella POV)

After I was reunited with the rest of the family, we all ended up in the kitchen, eating eggs and sausages, and catching up on what had gone on while I was away.

"So, they all showed up at the Dursley's, and busted you out of there?" I asked, sipping my orange juice. Harry chuckled.

"Yep," he replied, "Reminds me of when you lot busted me out with the flying car back in second year." Ron laughed sheepishly, as Mum gave us all a disapproving look. I rolled my eyes, laughing at Fred and George's guilty expressions.

"Well, that certainly does exciting," I said, "Although, Fred and George being allowed to Apparate was pretty amazing as well."

"Yeah, them sneaking up on everybody, and appearing out of nowhere," I heard Ron mumble under his breath.

"At least you didn't get expelled for protecting yourself and Dudley from the Dementors," I added. Harry smiled at me, and for a second, the world seemed a bit brighter.

"What about you, Bella?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ginny added, "what happened with you over the past few months?" I hesitated; I didn't know what to tell them.

"Come now, everyone," Dad said, grabbing his bag and wand, "Bella's had quite a morning. Why don't you let her finish unpacking and get settled, and we talk about when I get back from work, all right?" Everyone nodded in response.

_Thank goodness,_ I thought, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

After breakfast, I walked back into the foyer to grab my bags and bring them up to the room I'd share with Hermione and Ginny. Suddenly, the bags were ripped from hands as the sound of a _Crack!_ was heard behind me.

"HEY!" I exclaimed, turning to face Fred and George, my bags in their hands.

"Don't worry, Issy," Fred said, winking.

"We've got this for you!" George finished, and with that, they disappeared with yet another _Crack!_ I sighed lightly. I turned back around and looked at Harry.

"If I were you," he whispered, in case they were listening in, "I'd keep an eye on them. They'll probably do something to your stuff." He smiled, and then walked up the stairs to work on his summer work. I shook my head lightly.

_Guess the same thing happened to him when he showed up, _I thought, chuckling. Quickly, I grabbed Kyo and Maxine's cages, and ran them upstairs. But, once I got to the floor my room was on, I tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"Oof!" My breath left me as I landed on my stomach, the cages rolling away on either side of me. I sat up on my hands and knees, looking to see what I tripped over.

"Stupid muggle-lovers and mud-bloods," something mumbled, "Oh, what would Mistress say if saw all these people around here, ruining the reputation of the Black house." I turned around, and came face to face with a house elf.

"Who are you?" I asked politely, smiling. The house elf frowned at me, and turned back towards the table by the door.

"Who this girl thinks she is," it mumbled, "speaking to Kreacher in such nice way. Mud-blood, she must be." I felt my jaw drop.

"Why you little-"I started, but someone came up behind me and said, "Kreacher, get out of here! Go back to your chores."

"Why of course, Master," the house elf said, "Kreacher lives to serve the house of Black." As the house elf headed down the stairs, I heard him mumble a few things that I couldn't make out.

"Sorry about him," the person said to me, "he gets a little edgy around strangers." He held his hand out to me. I took it, and looked up to see his face for the first time. My eyes widened.

"S-Sirius?"

* * *

A/n: There's the third chapter. Part 2 will be up as soon as possible. Please read and review. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS GREATLY APPRICIATED!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	5. The Order of the Phoenix, Part 2

A/n: All right, There are a lot of you that seem to like my story so far! Now that I've looked over all of the, so far, 22 reviews, I've decided to answer a few questions:

* * *

**pai: **Well, James' brother was a Squib in this fanfiction, and her mother was a Muggle, so it basicly makes her a muggle-born.

**completlyTwilightObessed**: I agree, and I don't plan on them finding out untill later on.

**MALICIOUSteddy: **Yes, and I'll explain it in this chapter. Don't worry!

**Krazy-bout-reading28:** Yes, eventually, but not now; it's still the beginning, so there's plenty of time for them to show up.

* * *

Anyways, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 4: The Order of the Phoenix, Part 2

(Bella POV)

"S-Sirius?" The man looked at me, slightly surprised. Then, a huge grin spread across his face, framed by his long, black hair.

"Hello, Isa," Sirius whispered, using the special nickname he gave me back in third year, "It's great to see you."

"Sirius!" I squealed, and wrapped my arms tight around his torso in a hug, smiling like the idiot I am. We hugged for a few minutes, and when we pulled apart, I started babbling about, "Ohmigosh, I missed you!" and "What's been going on?" and "Woah, you hair is a lot longer than it was last I saw you!" I would've continued on forever, but he placed his hand on my mouth.

"I know," he replied, "I missed you, too. We'll explain all that tonight at dinner, and wasn't it you that suggested I grow it out longer?" I giggled, and we hugged again.

"Alrighty," he said, picking up both of the cages I had dropped when I tripped over Kreacher, "let's get you settled into your new room!" We walked into the room, and we placed my stuff on the only single bed in the room; apparently, Hermione and Ginny missed me enough to give me the only single, instead of me sharing the bunk bed with one of them. I looked around the room, admiring the carvings on the bedposts, the paintings on the dark, navy walls, anything I found interesting, which was, basically, the whole room.

"A Gothic paradise," I whispered, and Sirius chuckled.

"Yes, well, my entire family, besides myself, were Slytherins, and they liked the darker colors." Sirius looked away, "This used to be my family's house." I turned to him, utterly curious.

"You used to live here?" I asked, looking up at mine and Harry's Godfather. His green-blue eyes hazed over slightly as he remembered, but soon returned to normal as her turned back to face me.

"Yes," he whispered, clasping a hand on my shoulder gently, "Yes, it was. I was the only member of the family that was sorted into Gryffindor. My family hated it, thought I was a blood-traitor, or something along those lines." He chuckled, and I lifted my chocolate eyes to his.

"Sirius?" He turned to me, and I smiled at him.

"None of us think of you like that," I said, "We all think you're a loyal friend with a heart of gold. All of us think that of you." He smiled at me, and patted my head.

"Thank you, Isa," he whispered, bending to my level to look me on the eyes, "That means a lot." I smiled, and replied, "Well, everyone knows that dogs are loyal to the ones that love them, and we love you, so..." Sirius burst out laughing at that, and I soon joined him.

"Very funny, Isabella," he choked out, still laughing like a hyena, "use my Animagus form in a joke. Just hilarious." I felt tears squeeze out the corners of my eyes.

"If you're trying to be sarcastic, keep trying," I took a slow, deep breath before continuing, "I can't tell when you're laughing so hard!" We looked at each other and sighed, the laughter finally dying down. Suddenly, Sirius pulled out a small, velvet box.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at the box in question.

"You late birthday present," he said, "Close your eyes." I did as he said, and felt him place something around my neck.

"All right," he whispered, "open your eyes." I opened them, and gasped in surprise. The thing he had placed around my neck was a small, heart-shaped gold locket with a little red ruby incrested on the front. I touched it gently, then smiled up at him.

"Sirius, it's beautiful!" I hugged him tightly, holding the locket close to my heart. He smiled at me, and tussled my hair.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, "Ya know, it used to belong to your mother." I gasped lightly, and held the little trinket between two fingers delicately.

"You mean, this used to belong to my mum; my _real_ mum?" Sirius nodded, and gestured to the locket.

"Open it, and you'll see." I gently pulled the two parts of the locket apart, opening it enough to see two pictures: one was just my mum and dad holding me as a baby, while the other held a picture of me and Harry as infants, with both of our parents standing behind, while Sirius held the both of us. My smile softened, and I looked back up at my godfather.

"Thank you," I mouthed, feeling tears coming to my eyes. Sirius came over and hugged me gently, and I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks. He kissed my forehead gently.

"I best be off," he said, walking towards the door, "Don't want to keep the order waiting." I shook out of my slight trance, and stared at him as he retreated from the room.

"Order?" I asked him, "What Order?" He stopped at the door, and turned to me with a crooked grin and replied, "Why, the Order of the Phoenix, of course!" And with that, he left. I shook my head, trying to think more clearly.

_The Order of the Phoenix?_ I thought, _It's been rebanded?_

* * *

A/n: Well, there's chapter 4, or rather, part 2. Part 3 will be coming up soon, but I'm going over to SONiCNiGHTS12's house on Wednesday for her birthday (Happy Birthday, Zuka!), so I won't be able to update untill about Friday or so. Please review, and let me know how I'm doing! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	6. The Order of the Phoenix, Part 3

A/n: All right, this chapter (at least I hope) will be longer than the past few, and I will (try to) explain things in more detail, so as not to confuse anyone. The next chapter should be the last one before they head to Diagon Alley. I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten so far! 23 REVIEWS! (woot) :-) Sweet! Thanks so much! Well, here's chapter 5, or rather, part 3!

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 5: The Order of the Phoenix, Part 3

(Hermione POV)

After Bella had headed upstairs to drop her stuff off, I sat in the corner to reread Hogwarts: A History while trying to block out Harry and Ron's arguing. Ugh, how do Ginny and Bella stand living in a house with so many brothers? I guess I'll never know. Sighing, I stood up, book in hand, and headed upstairs to finish.

_Honestly, will those to ever stop?_ I thought to myself, turning the corner to my room. I walked in silently, placing the book on the bottom bunk of the bed, then sat myself on Bella's bed. She was in the closet, hanging up her clothes.

"Hey, 'mione," she said, turning to me with a smile.

"Hey, 'ella," I replied, standing to help her finish unpacking. I picked up her broom and it's cleaning tools, and placed them neatly in the corner by her bed. I turned back to Bella, and it seemed that was all she had left, so I grabbed my book and stood by the door.

"Ugh," she whispered, "Where are all of my books and pranks? Man, I knew I shouldn't have trusted those shady twins!" I laughed silently. When will she ever learn not to trust them? Faintly, I heard Harry and Ron arguing again.

_Maybe I can send the boys in their room, and finish my book back downstairs, _I thought, _It's way too dark in here to read, anyways._ I turned to Bella, smiling.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can get Harry and Ron will go to their room so I can read in peace," I said to her, and she laughed, and walked up to stand beside me.

"I'll take care of them," she said, "but you've got to answer one question."

_Of course, _I thought, _Curious, as always..._

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, turning towards her.

"When did the Order get back together?" Okay, not that I hadn't been expecting that, but I was still thrown off guard. I smiled at her, and stepped into the hall.

"Around the same time you left," I told her, and she nodded, "Dumbledore decided that, since You-Know-Who came back and killed Cedric before you left, it was time the Order rebanded to help stop him." With that, I hurried downstairs, and after a moment, I heard her footsteps rushing after me.

* * *

(Bella POV)

"Wait up, Hermione!" I called, rushing downstairs after her.

_So, the Order rebanded after I left, huh?_ I thought, finally catching up to my best friend, and we walked into the foyer. I walked up to Harry and Ron, who had started arguing over who was the best Quidditch team in the league. I heard Ron mutter something Harry didn't hear about Viktor Krum, and I sighed.

"So that's what this is about," I whispered to them both, "and it all comes down to Viktor Krum going to the Yule Ball with Hermione." Ron's face flushed, and Harry started laughing.

"Honestly, Ron," he choked out between chuckles, "just ask her out already!" I turned to Harry with a skeptical look.

"Oi, and what about you, Harry?" I asked him, "Between Cho and Ginny, are you, honestly, any better than he is?" Now it was Harry's turn to blush, and Ron laughed at him. I shook my head at the both of them.

"Look, if you're going to argue over stuff like this, do it in your room, where I can't use what you say against you." Ron stopped laughing, and they both looked at each other, then back at me. Before I could even blink, they were headed upstairs to their room. Smirking, I brushed the imaginary dust off my hands, and walked over to Hermione, who had, somehow, managed to finish Hogwarts: A History, and had begun skimming through her old spellbooks. I rolled my eyes, and turned to head into the den, my eyes scanning for Fred and George.

_Those two,_ I thought, shaking my head,_ They're never easy to find. They better not be planning a prank with...my...stuff.........Uh oh._ Before you could say "Acid Lollipops", I had begun racing upstairs, only to trip over one leg of the two people kneeling by the raling. I braced myself for impact, but it never came. Instead, I ended up being suspened in the air by Fred, while George held some strange object with a string attached to his ear.

"Oi, keep it down, Issy!" Fred whispered to me, as he lowered me to the ground gently. I looked at the both of them, trying to seem angry, but curiosity got the best of me, and I knelt down beside them.

"Okay, two things," I whispered, "One: What in Merlin's beard are you doing? And two: Where's my trunk filled with books, and the old pranks we did a few years ago?" The twins chuckled. George handed the obect was holding to Fred, and I took notice that they had switched sweaters to confuse the others. He turned towards me, and gave me a dark grin.

"Well, to your second question, it's in our room. We're improving the pranks, to make them more efficient, and more annoying!" I nodded.

"And to your first question," Fred continued, "we're using this," he held up the object, which I now noticed distinctivly looked like a blue elf ear, "to listen in on the Order's meetings."

"Yeah, since people that still go to Hogwarts aren't allowed," George muttered sourly. I nodded again, smiling some.

"Could I listen, too?" I asked. The twins' grins spread from ear to ear, and they let me squeeze inbetween them, and we listened. A half-hour later, after listening to the Order talk about what Voldemort might be planning, and what the Chosen Ones were supposed to do, and mentioning mine and Harry's names a couple dozen times, I got up, yawning.

"Well, I'm going to grab the books and my trunk from your room, then I'm going to go take a nap until Dad gets here," I told them both. They both turned to me, smiling again.

"All right, Issy," they said in unison, "we'll tell you what you missed." I smiled back, and kissed them both on the cheek.

"M'kay," I whispered, walking up to their room. I walked right in, and saw Harry and Ron playing Exploding Snap. I quickly sat down, and after ten minutes of playing, I stood back up and walked over to the twins' beds. I automatically saw my green and blue trunk under the bed, Gryffindor crest ingraved on the side. I pulled it out, and opened it. A few of the pranks and jokes had already been taken out, but most of them were still in there. I started pulling thm out, one by one, and placing them back under the bed, where only the twins could notice it.

_Wow, _I thought, _we've done a LOT of pranks over the years!_ Finally, I had all of them out of my trunk, and back under the bed. I closed my trunk. I lifted it carefully, it being only slightly lighter with just books in it, and began walking towards the door, when I noticed the Marauders Map on the wardrobe. I smirked.

_Hmm, this could come in handy later..._ I thought, and, before my mind could change, I grabbed it off the wardrobe, and continued on my way to my room. Once I got in the room, I placed the trunk by my broom, and closed the door. I quickly walked over to my trunk, opened it, and dropped the map into it.

_Don't want to lose that,_ I thought, a small smile appearing on my face, _Or let Filch take it up again._ The smile on my face seemed to grow bigger as I fell onto my bed with a light _Thump!_

_Wow, _I thought, _I haven't smiled this much since..._ a mental picture of the Cullens appeared in my head, and I felt tears spring to my eyes.

_No!_ I shook my head, to clear it of their images,_ They made the choice to leave you behind, no matter how much it hurt. You made the choice to come back home, and forget everything about Forks._ I nodded to myself, and a single tear falling down my cheek. I smiled lightly, and quickly climbed under the covers, not even bothering to change out of my tank top and jeans.

_Still, _I thought, feeling my eyelids get heavy as I laid down on the pillow, _if they ever decide to come back into my life, I think....I'll forgive them. Yeah, they deserve that at least, right?_ With that, I felt my eyelids droop, and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A/n: There's the 5th chapter. Although I said I wouldn't be able to update untill Friday or so, I somehow managed to write this in two-and-a-half hours. HOW COOL IS THAT? Anyways, review, please! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS GREATLY APPRICIATED!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	7. Goodbye, Summer

A/n: Wow, 26 reviews already? That's more than my other fic, A New Kid in DigiSchool. Anyways, this chapter goes right on through the last two weeks before they head to Diagon Alley. I'm going to write in Bella's POV, seeing as that's easiest for me, and I hope y'all like it.

DISCLAIMER: If you don't know that I own neither Harry Potter nor Twilight by now, you're an idiot, 'cause I'm pretty sure you don't own them either! I also don't own any of the songs used in this chapter. They are owned by...other people.

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 6: Goodbye, Summer

(Bella's POV, overview)

The last 13 days past quicker than time with the family during the winter Holidays. Everybody hung out with each other at one point or another. Basically, this is how it went down:

Harry and I taught Sirius, Remus, and Tonks (an auror, and a Metamorphmagus, like myself) how to play Exploding Snap. By the time they had completely learned, there was a hole in the floor so large, I could slip through it and land on the floor in the foyer. Mum fixed it up before I could try, though.

Fred and George finished the improvements on the pranks, and the three of us tried them all out on everybody but Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. Each one of them worked perfectly, and each one freaked out the person we used as a guinea pig for it. Eventually, Mum and Dad confiscated all the pranks and tricks from us. Thankfully, though, they didn't take the prototype. What's the prototype, you ask? You'll find out when they're finished.

Hermione finished reading all her old spell books by the last two days, and had started rereading Hogwarts: A History, and still hasn't set it down except for meals and bathing. Honestly, the girl spends so much time reading, she might as well just get her new books at the beginning of every summer, and read them all before the new term starts. Then, nobody in _any_ of the four houses could surpass her in being the smartest witch/wizard of our age.

Ron had been just doing whatever, whether it be arguing over Quidditch standings, playing Exploding Snap with me and Harry, playing Wizard's Chess with Me and Ginny (I beating him twice, him beating Ginny three times.), or eating Mum's food whenever possible. Obviously, the boy's very strange, even for him.

I, myself, have been doing whatever I could to get my mind off the Cullen's:

As mentioned above, I pranked people, played Exploding Snap, and played Wizard's Chess. I helped Mum in the kitchen all the time, too; cooking was something I had grown to love in Forks, and I didn't want to give it up.

I also wrote songs with Harry. Back in Forks, I said I didn't have any real talents at all, but it's not true. Besides being a powerful witch, I can sing any note within three pitch ranges, and I took dance lessons before I started at Hogwarts. Harry plays guitar (I got him one recently as a birthday present), and he and I write songs together, and learn to play the ones we already know.

We've all had some fun, but it's the last day, and we're all anxious to get on the Hogwarts Express, and rush back to our home away from home.

* * *

(Bella's POV, present)

I looked around my room, sighing; Mum would have a fit when she saw it. The entire room was, literally, knee-deep in crumpled papers that Harry and I had thrown. Each paper had the beginnings of a song Harry and I had started to write, but it always turned out horrid.

"UGH!" I groaned, throwing yet another piece of paper onto the ground in frustration, "WHY IS THIS SO HARD?" I fell back on my bed, my landing somewhere on Harry's lap, him looking down on me with curious green eyes.

"Maybe you've got something on your mind," he whispered, "something that's bothering you, and you're trying to forget it, but it won't leave you alone?" I sat up, and looked away. Harry always knew when something was wrong with me, and could get it out of me without too much of a fuss.

"Tell me, Bella," he whispered, taking my hand in his, "I want to help you." Sighing, I turned to face him. His eyes were filled with compassion and worry. I looked away again.

"It's not that simple, Harry," I whispered, "it has to deal with when I was gone." I hadn't told anyone about the Cullen's, or Forks at all, for that matter. Dumbledore thought it best if I not tell anyone about it until I'm ready, but to only tell family, close friends, or members of the Order, so as to protect the people I met there. Harry let go of my hand, and turned me to face him. His face held a begging look to it, and I knew if I didn't confess soon, he would do my puppy face, complete with Bambi eyes, and I'd tell him then, whether I wanted to or not.

"Please?" he whispered. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He returned it, and I placed my head on his shoulder.

"It's kind of a long story..." I whispered, and I told him everything. I told him about Forks, about Charlie, Jacob, and the Cullen's. I told him, after I made him swear not to tell anyone, about the Cullen's being vampires. I told him about the nomads, and how James wanted me, and hunted me down. I told him about the fight at the dance studio, about how I almost became a vampire, and about the dance. I mentioned my birthday, and how Jasper's instincts took over, and I got hurt from it. Finally, I told him about Edward leaving me in the woods the night before I left, and I ended up crying silently into Harry's shoulder, him running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry, Issy," he whispered, and I sat up some, wiping my eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, Harry," I said, looking at him with as much of a smile as I could muster, "Besides, I've already decided on something." Harry raised an eyebrow slightly, and gripped my shoulder gently.

"What is it?" he asked, and I stared right into his eyes.

"I've decided that, should the Cullen's, especially Edward, ever walk back into my life, I'm going to forgive them," I said, and he smiled at me, "And after all he did for me, what we went through together, I really think he could be the one." Harry's smile widened, and he kissed my forehead.

"That's great, Is," he said, hugging me, "plus, that really sounds like the beginnings of a great song." I sat up quickly, almost knocking Harry into the paper sea.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" I shrieked, hugging him as tight as possible, then I pulled out a new sheet of paper, and began writing some lyrics down. I got a verse and the chorus down, and I showed it to Harry. He read over it, and grinned.

"Bells, this is great!" he said, picking up his guitar, and he started strumming. I liked the tune he went with, and I followed him, singing the words as I had written them.

_"__He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm going crazy about him lately  
And I can't help myself  
From how my heart is racin',_

"Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away,

_"He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe  
Somethin's tellin' me, tellin' me, maybe  
He could be the one,  
_

_"He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one."_Harry played a last chord, and we just sat there, staring at each other. We both smiled simultaneously, and I squealed.

"We did it!" I whisper-screamed, and Harry hugged me tighter than ever before, but I didn't mind, because I was hugging him back with the same force. I pulled back and pecked him lightly on the lips before standing up and jumping on the bed.

"We did it, we did it!" I chanted in a sing-songy voice, jumping onto the large stack of paper snowballs, falling right through to the floor. I had paper cuts on my legs now, but I didn't care. I grabbed a broom, regular, not flying, and began moving the paper all into one huge stack in the unused corner of the room.

"That was awesome, Issy!" Harry exclaimed, walking up to me, picking me up, and twirling me and around before placing me back on the ground. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the hall to the room.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Sirius asked, and I sighed mentally, glad it wasn't Mum; she would just go on and on about the paper stack in the corner. The doorknob turned, and Sirius popped his head in the doorway. He glanced at Harry's guitar, me smiling, and the paper in the corner, before he turned to us and said, "If you two play me the new song, then get ready for bed as quick as possible afterwards, I'll take care of the paper mountain." Harry and I looked at each other, then back at Sirius. I smiled, then got Harry's guitar off the bed, and handed to him.

"Great," I said, smiling at them both, "Let's show him, then!"

* * *

A/n: Wow, my longest chapter yet! Even longer than the prologue! WOOT! :] Actually, I started this two-and-a-half hours ago! Just goes to show that waking up early to get on the computer before anyone else pays off in the end! Well, I best get started on that homework due the first day of my high school year! (August 3rd is my first day of hell- I mean, high school!) Anyways, review, please! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess

PS: the song used this chapter was _He Could Be the One_, by Hannah Montana. (Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm 14, and I like Hannah Montana songs! That was the only song I could find that fit that part of the story! DON'T JUDGE ME!)


	8. Diagon Alley, Part 1

A/n: Wow, 32 reviews now? Got six brand new reviews in one day! (think that's a record...) Anyways, well, they've gotten some sleep, and they're headed to Diagon Alley today! Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: If you don't know that I own neither Harry Potter nor Twilight by now, you're an idiot, 'cause I'm pretty sure you don't own them either! I also don't own any of the songs used in any chapter from here on out. They are owned by...other people. This is the last disclaimer. Good day.

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 7: Diagon Alley, Part 1

(Harry's POV)

"Rise and shine, boys!" Bella's voice rang through the room like chimes, and Ron's groan like a lion's empty stomach on the African plains. I chuckled, and sat up to face my cousin, a smile on my face.

_She looks a lot better than she did when she first arrived,_ I thought. Her cheeks didn't look so hollow, and had regained some of their former color. Her eyes, looking possessed and dead before, and become the same lively, exciting brown they were when we first met four years ago. She turned to me, and smiled back at me.

"Come on, Issy," Fred whispered, hitting her backside with a pillow sleepily.

"Let us sleep in, just a bit," George added, swatting his hand at her head just as tiredly as his brother. I rolled my eyes, and Ron simply rolled over in bed.

"Ugh!" Bella groaned, throwing her hands up in the air, "What's it gonna take to get you three awake?" I chuckled, and stood up beside her.

"Yeah," I echoed, placing my arm around her shoulder, "What is it gonna take?" Bella sighed, and shook her head away from me. I gave her a questioning look.

"Nothing," she mouthed, and I quickly looked down to see I didn't have a shirt on. Oh well, my problem. I walked over to my trunk, freshly packed last night, and pulled out some clothes, then walked over and placed them on my bed. Then, I walked back over to the same pitcher I had used to wake Ron up the day Bella arrived, and began filling it with water. Almost immediately, he was rolling right off the top bunk, and onto the floor. The noise shook Fred and George awake, and sent the four of us into a laughing fit. Ron stood up, brushed himself off, and grabbed the pitcher right out of my hands.

"Hey!" Bella and I yelled at the same time, as he dumped the water onto both of our heads. I growled slightly, then ran after him down the halls.

"You're going to get it now!" I yelled to him, but he just laughed, and locked himself in the boys bathroom at the end of the hall.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I sighed, water dripping off my hair. I heard Harry growl right before he began chasing Ron down the hall. Turning to make sure that Fred and George were up, I walked out of the room back to shower up and get dressed.

"You're going to get it now!" Harry yelled. I laughed quietly, and saw Harry slump against the wall by the boy's bathroom.

_Ron's locked himself in the bathroom again,_ I thought as I reached my room. I quickly picked out a black tank-top, a white blouse (quarter-sleeved), a black vest, dark skinny jeans, my black boots, and a black tie. I carried them down to the girl's bathroom, and locked the door behind me.

* * *

After a few minutes, I walked out of the bathroom, completely dressed, and my hair straightened with a side part. I walked downstairs and started eating my chocolate-chip pancakes. Hermione and Ginny were already there, as were Fred and George.

"Hey," I whispered, "where are-" At that moment, I was interrupted by my brother and cousin running in, dressed, but hair still dripping.

_Wow,_ I thought, _even with his hair wet, it's still messy. Wonder where you get it, Harry._I rolled my eyes, changing my hair and eye color to blue eyes and blonde hair, then to green eyes and red hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tonks doing the same thing, except with more extreme colors, like pink and green. I laughed, and so did she. Then, I completely changed my features to look like Ginny, and Tonks changed hers to look like Hermione. Ginny almost chocked on her food, and Hermione's eyes widened to the point that you thought they would rip apart. Tonks and I laughed even harder, then we changed back to normal.

"Not funny, you two," Ginny whispered after she had some water. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and went back to eating. Mum came in then, and handed us all our lists and class schedules. Mine looked like this:

* * *

**Schedule:**

**Monday: Breakfast, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Lunch, Charms, History of Magic, Dinner.**

**Tuesday: Breakfast, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Lunch, Divination, Ancient Runes, Charms, Dinner**

**Wednesday: Breakfast, Transfiguration, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Dinner**

**Thursday: Breakfast, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Potions, Lunch, Potions, DADA, Dinner**

**Friday: Breakfast, Potions, DADA, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Lunch, Transfiguration, Divination, Charms, Dinner**

**Weekends: No classes**

* * *

**Classes with:**

**Potions: Slytherin**

**Transfiguration: Ravenclaw**

**DADA: Slytherin**

**Charms: Hufflepuff**

**History of Magic: Ravenclaw**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Slytherin**

**Divination: Slytherin**

**Ancient Runes: Hufflepuff**

**Ravenclaw: Herbology**

* * *

I turned to Mum with a questioning face. She smiled at me.

"I've already checked over them," she whispered to me, "and you all have all the same classes, except Hermione and Ron, who aren't in Divination this semester. Prefect stuff." I nodded in understanding. I hadn't been surprised at the fact that those two are Prefects; well, Ron being one surprised me a little. I chuckled under my breath. I was happy for them, thought, and now I had a class alone with my cousin! I was happy about that.

_I'll bet Hermione's happy not to be in Divination this year,_I thought. I saw Harry looking at me and smiled. He smiled back, and I leaned over and whispered to him, "The goody-goodies don't have Divination with us." He laughed, and I saw Fred and George turn their heads towards us. I waved my hand as if it was nothing, and they went back to eating their bacon and eggs. Suddenly, Sirius walked into the room. He clasped his hands together and smiled at us.

"The Floo network is set up," he said, "We'll be headed to the Leaky Cauldron, and from there, Diagon Alley." We cheered, and I, having finished my breakfast, stood up and hugged Sirius before placing my plate and silverware on the counter. I took two stairs at a time, and quickly ran into my room. I grabbed my trunk, placed the remaining books inside, and closed it, making sure I had enough room for my new books. I then grabbed my Firebolt, then carried both downstairs to the foyer. Kyo and Maxine were already down there, asleep in their cages. I quickly tied their cages and my broom to my trunk, and handed it all to Dad, who would apperate it there once we had all arrived by the Floo powder. Harry and I were the last ones, and Sirius wasn't coming with us, so we gave him a big hug, which he returned, and the two of us stepped into the hearth together. I lightly touched the locket Sirius gave me, and smiled at him. I noticed Harry and already grabbed the Floo powder, but didn't trust himself to say the words, due to what happened second year. I nodded to him, and he smiled. I grabbed his hand, and we faced the front together.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" I exclaimed, and Harry threw the powder into the hearth. Green flames surrounded us, and I couldn't see anyone else but myself and Harry. I entwined my fingers with his just as the floor disappeared beneath us, and we began to fall.

* * *

A/n: How was that? I meant to make this longer, but I've got the worst headache. I actually wrote this in about fourty-five minutes! A NEW RECORD! :] Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please press the little green button and send a nice review! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	9. Diagon Alley, Part 2

A/n: No way! 40 reviews?! WOOT! (new record...) Diagon Alley, HERE WE COME!! (Maybe...)

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 8: Diagon Alley, Part 2

(Bella's POV)

Harry and I were completely surrounded by green, spinning flames, gravity (or rather, magic) pulling us downwards through them. I squeezed Harry's hand tightly, and he squeezed back. I would have turned to smile at him, but I would also risk puking on him; I get very nauseous while taking the Floo network, what with all the falling and spinning. After a while, the spinning and falling began to slow, and I felt us being covered in ash. Suddenly, right before we were to land on the stone floor of the Leaky Cauldron, I felt Harry's hand being pulled away from my own, as we fell down different paths.

"Harry!" I tried to yell, but ashes filled my mouth. I thought I could hear him call my name, but the whoosing in my ears from the spinning made it hard to tell. My eyes began to burn and water; ashes had gotten in them as well. I coughed over and over, choking on the ashes each time. Finally, I felt myself fall onto a hard-wood floor, the spinning and whirling coming to an end. I coughed loudly as I sat up.

"Harry?" I called, coughing again. It was pitch dark in the room, and I couldn't see. I pulled my wand out of my shoulder bag, and stood.

"_Lumos,_" I whispered, and a bright light shot out from the wand and filled the room. I was in some abandoned house, so it seemed; all the furniture in the room had been covered with white sheets, and broken glass was all over the floor.

"Harry!" I called, but I heard no one answered. I walked around slightly, checking around everything. I stepped on some sort of picture frame, and looked down; inside the broken frame was a Wizard picture of my Aunt and Uncle, Harry's parents.

"No way," I breathed, and I carefully lifted the picture, and placed it in my bag. Suddenly, I heard the sound of movement behind me. I turned around, and faced the empty fireplace.

"Hello?" I called, "Harry?" No answer.

"Mum? Ginny? Ron? Hermione?" Still no answer, "Fred and Geroge, I swear, if this is one of your pranks, I am going to kill you!" I heard a rustling sound from behind the couch. I turned towards it instictivly.

"Who's there?" I demanded, my voice, thankfully, not betraying my fear. I scrunched up my nose slightly, and with a barely audiable _pop_, I felt my shoulder-length mahogany hair fall to my waist in bubblegum-pink curls; my nose became slightly more button-like, and I saw my eyes changed from brown to hazel in the broken mirror in the corner. Another rustle was heard from by the stairs, and I pointed my wand up at the area to illuminate it.

"I'll ask just once more," I said clearly, "Who is there?!" My heart pounded in my chest, and the light from the lumos was wavering slightly. Suddenly, a loud _Crack!_ sounded right in front of me, and I turned my wand up and gasped as I met two pairs of pure, gold eyes. I dropped my wand, and it all went dark.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

"Bella!" I cried as her hand was ripped from mine, and we fell in opposite directions. I tried frantically to grab her hand again, but before I could, I landed hard on my back on a stone floor. I sat up and looked around; I was in the Leaky Cauldron, but Bella wasn't.

_Oh no,_ I thought, _Bella, where are you?_

"Harry!" I heard Mrs. Weasly call to me, and I felt her grab my arm and help me stand. I looked all around again, hoping I had just missed her or something.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked me, but I didn't answer her. Instead, I turned to the others worriedly.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. Mrs. Weasly looked confused.

"What are you going on about, Harry?" Ron said, "Bella hasn't shown up yet." My eyes widened, and I started hyperventilating silently.

_Not good..._ I thought.

"What's wrong, Harry," Ginny said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "She'll show up any minute now."

"No, she won't," I whispered. They all gasped, and Fred, or George, asked, "What'd ya mean, mate?" I took a deep breath.

"Bella was with me," I said, "We went into the Floo powder together, but she and I were seperated just before I landed." Mrs. Weasly's faced paled, and she started pacing around, muttering worriedly to herself. Suddenly, a _Crack!_ was heard, and Professor Dumbledore appeared with seven extremely beautiful people, all with honey-gold eyes. Mrs. Weasly's head turned, she gasped again, and she hurried over to him.

"Yes, Molly?" he asked, and Mrs. Weasly responded quietly, and I couldn't here what she said, though I knew she was telling him about Bella. I saw my headmaster nod, then he turned to the tall, blonde man that had arrived with him. I turned towards the window and sighed.

_Bella, I hope you're all right..._ I thought, and I could've sworn I saw the bronze-haired boy beside Dumbledore lift his head as I thought that. Once Dumbledore had finished speaking to the man, I saw him take the bronze-haired boy by the arm, and after speaking to the small, pixie-like girl about something, a slight _Crack! was heard_, and both the man and the boy had apperated away. I sighed and looked back out the window. I felt someone place a cold hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see the pixie-like girl standing beside me.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling a perfect smile, "they'll bring her back! She'll be perfectly safe, promise!" I wondered how she would know such a thing, but then I smiled at her.

"Thanks," I said, "I needed to hear that." The girl nodded, then danced back to the others she had arrived with; well, she really walked, but it was so graceful, that it seemed almost like dancing. I turned back to the window.

_Please, please, Bella, please be okay..._

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked that chapter. I know it wasn't very long, but I've been busy with homework (stupid summer assignments...) and such. Please review! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	10. Diagon Alley, Part 3

A/n: Alright, I've got over 50 reviews now! I, honestly, didn't think I'd get that many this **early **in the story. You see, this story follows (somewhat) the Order of the Phoenix plot; unfortunately, it has to be the movie, because I can't find the book, and my friends that have it are lending it to out-of-town, or out-of-state relatives. :[ Anyways, to answer some questions: yes, Bella is part of the prophecy to help Harry defeat Voldemort; no, this is not a HarryxBella fanfiction, so I'm sorry if you're disappointed; and Bella's parents are James Potter's brother, Andrew (a squib), and Emily Claire (a muggle); Yes, it was the Cullens, as explained in this chapter! I hope that's all the questions that need to be answered, and here we go!

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 9: Diagon Alley, Part 3

(Edward's POV)

I stared out the window of the plane and sighed. I'd been sighing a lot, since we had to leave Bella back in Forks; since I told the woman I love more than anything that I didn't love her.

_Man, Ed,_ Emmett thought next to me, _Get over it! I'm sure if we see her again, she'll forgive you!_ I sighed again.

"We're not going to see her again, Emmett," I whispered at vampire speed and quietness, so only my family could hear. Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. I listened lightly to Jasper's thoughts, and noticed that everyone else was sad about leaving Bella.

_You never know, Edward,_ Alice thought, optimistic, as always, _If we will see her again, you and I'll be the first to know._ If I were feeling myself at that moment, I would've smiled at her, but all I could think about was Bella. Her smile haunted me each sleepless night, her beautiful brown eyes invading my mind each and every day. I missed her more than anything.

"Attention, passengers," the pilot said over the intercom, "We will be landing in London soon. Please fasten your seatbelts, and return your seats to their upright positions. Thank you." The intercom turned off with a click, and I began fixing my seat up, to blend in with the humans. Yes, we were headed to London. Apparently, a day after Bella's unfortunate birthday mishap, Carlisle got a letter from an old friend of his, Albus Dumbledore, asking all of us to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect two kids; both had Potter as their last name, so I guessed they were related somehow. Why Hogwarts? Because Carlisle had wizard powers when he was human, and passed them on to us when he changed us. The plane started heading downwards, so I just sighed once again, and prepared to begin again in a completely different place.

* * *

(two weeks later)

Ever since we landed in England, all I've done is stay in corner of my room thinking about Bella, and I've had to go hunting a lot, seeing as we'll be around humans more often once we get on the train and head to our new school, but I mostly thought about Bella the entire time we were waiting for the school year to start. We had gotten our schedules today, and I looked at mine quietly:

* * *

**Schedule:**

**Monday: Breakfast, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Lunch, Charms, History of Magic, Dinner.**

**Tuesday: Breakfast, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Lunch, Divination, Ancient Runes, Charms, Dinner**

**Wednesday: Breakfast, Transfiguration, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Dinner**

**Thursday: Breakfast, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Potions, Lunch, Potions, DADA, Dinner**

**Friday: Breakfast, Potions, DADA, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Lunch, Transfiguration, Divination, Charms, Dinner**

**Weekends: No classes**

* * *

**Classes with:**

**Potions: Slytherin**

**Transfiguration: Ravenclaw**

**DADA: Slytherin**

**Charms: Hufflepuff**

**History of Magic: Ravenclaw**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Slytherin**

**Divination: Slytherin**

**Ancient Runes: Hufflepuff**

* * *

(A/n: sound familiar?)Ravenclaw: Herbology

I sighed again, and wished that Bella was with me.

"Quit. Sighing. Edward." Rosalie's voice came up to my room, "It's getting on my nerves, and not just mine, I'll bet." Suddenly, I heard Alice stand up.

"Edward, get down here!" she said, "Dumbledore will be arriving in five seconds." I stood up with a sigh, and was down in two seconds. Three seconds later, A _Crack!_was heard, and an elderly man appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room. He smiled at us, and Carlisle walked over to him and shook his hand. They began talking, and although I could hear every word they said, I didn't pay attention, and began helping Emmett and Jasper get all our stuff from upstairs, while Esme, Alice, and Rosalie took care of the downstairs. Once we had gotten everything ready, Carlisle pulled out a wand, which I had never seen before, and swiftly lifted everything up, shrunk it, and stuck it in his pocket. Had he not explained to us that he could do that before, I would have been very surprised. Then, everyone took Carlisle and Dumbledore's hand, and with another _Crack!_, we were in some sort of pub, with many different witches and wizards all around. I noticed a few of them, mostly red-heads, looking nervous. I began listening to their thoughts.

_Where could she be?_the youngest one thought, biting her lip. She had red hair, and looked a lot like the woman pacing around, so I assumed she was her mother. Said woman looked up suddenly, and began walking towards Dumbledore.

"Yes, Molly?" he asked.

"Oh, Dumbledore, it's terrible!" she said, looking nervous and scared, "Isabella and Harry went into the Floo powder together, but Harry said that they got separated right before he landed here!" Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, then he sighed.

"I think I have a clue as to where she might be," he whispered to her. She smiled some, but quickly got nervous again. Dumbledore turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, could you and Edward head over to Godric's Hollow, and look for Miss Potter? I'm afraid the Death Eaters ahve realized she's returned to the country." Molly's eyes widened, and I listened to her thoughts.

_Godric's Hollow? Why there, where James and Lilly used to live? Well, she was their niece, but still..._ Suddenly, I noticed a boy with black hair and glasses turned to look out the window with a sigh. I focused my mind, and listened to his thoughts.

_Bella, I hope you're all right..._ My head lifted, and my eyes widened. Before the others could ask what was wrong, Alice's eyes clouded over.

"She's got long, curly, pink hair," she said, "and hazel eyes." Molly nodded, slightly less worried, but still worried all the same.

_Well, she _is_a Metamorphmagus, always changing her appearance..._She thought of different images of her, one where she had black hair and red eyes, looking almost vampire-like, and another, where she was changing her hair from blonde with blue eyes to red with green, then to look like the younger girl back by the boy with black hair.

"Come on, Edward," Carlisle said, and I nodded. He grabbed me by the arm, and with another _Crack!_, we were in an abandoned house. A girl, just as Alice described, turned towards us, and pointed her wand, which was illuminated, at our faces and gasped. Before anything else could happen, her wand clattered to the floor, and she began falling. I quickly caught her in my arms before she could cut herself on the broken glass on the floor. As soon as I touched her, though, and electric-like shock traveled through my dried-up veins, something that had only happened with Bella. I was surprised, then I smelt it, the scent of the girl, Isabella. I didn't think my eyes could widen anymore than before, but somehow, they managed.

_Her scent was just like Bella's._

* * *

A/n: Hope you like it. I tried to make it longer, but my mom's going to wake up soon, so I have to get out of her before she does. (my computer is in my parents bedroom) Anyways, please review. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	11. Diagon Alley, Part 4

A/n: I've got at least 65 reviews by now! Wow, you all seem to really like this story! Well, then, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 10: Diagon Alley, Part 4

(Edward's POV)

I couldn't believe it. How could she have Bella's exact scent? I turned to Carlisle, but he was facing the stairs, growling. I focused my mind to listen in on anyone else.

_Hmm, so the Potter girl has come out of hiding,_ someone thought, _It's really too bad those two had to show up, or I would've handed her right over to the Dark Lord. I don't see why she has to be special, though, the filthy Mudblood._ I stopped listening, but I turned to Carlisle again.

"I think that's a Death Eater," I whispered at vampire speed, so only he and I could hear. His eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I think so, too," he replied, and I looked up at the stairs, focusing my mind to see if there were any others around.

_The Dark Lord sent us here to take this girl to him, eh?_ the only other person thought, _Harry Potter's cousin, but why this Mudblood? There can't be anything special about her!_I wondered vaguely about what a Mudblood was for a moment, but before I could ask Carlisle anything, the girl in my arms groaned.

_She's waking up!_ I thought, and adjusted her in my arms so she wouldn't fall again. Her eyes fluttered slightly, and I waited.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I groaned.

_Why, oh, why do I have this headache?_ I thought,_ Oh yeah, I thought I saw two of the Cullen's, and then I fainted. Ugh._I tried to sit up, but felt I was slightly restrained, so I opened my eyes half-way. I was immediately met with a pair of honey-gold eyes, and messy, bronze hair.

_Edward!_At that exact moment, I was thankful for the glitch in my brain more so than ever. I stared at him for a second, then looked up to see Carlisle glaring at the stairs. Before I could ask what was going on, I heard a clatter from upstairs. I scowled, then stood up, grabbing my wand. I quickly pointed it at the stairs and whispered, "_Lumos,"_. The tip illuminated, but I saw nothing but torn papers and broken glass.

"I will ask this one last time," I said in a dark voice, venom dripping off my every word, "_Who is there?!_" Before anything else could be done, Carlisle grabbed my arm gently, and I turned to him. He shook his head at me, then growled at the stairs. I sighed, but _Knox_ed my wand, and placed it back in my bag. Edward stood behind me, and when I turned to him, I saw pain in his eyes.

_Why is he hurting?_I wondered. I looked down at my feet, and scrunched my nose. With yet another barely audible _pop!_, my hair was shoulder length again, but blonde with red streaks, and my eyes were brown again. My nose stayed somewhat button-like, and I looked up at the two vampires again.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered, smiling at them. Carlisle smiled back, but Edward looked pained and sad again, much like I remember Jasper looking like when I first met him, but different. Carlisle took both of our arms, gently, but firmly, and with one last _Crack!_, we were in the Leaky Cauldron, surrounded by the Cullens, Professor Dumbledore, and my family.

"BELLA!" Mum called out, and pulled me into one of her famous bone-crunching hugs. I smiled, and hugged her back. Fred and George appeared beside her, and each of them lifted me in a big hug, telling me never to pull a stupid stunt like that again. I rolled my eyes, and laughed with them, for we all knew that Harry wasn't the only Potter that had inherited Uncle James' "talent for trouble". Speaking of Harry, he stood silently by the window, smiling at the others had let me go, I thanked Carlisle and Edward for getting me out of there, then walked swiftly over to my cousin. In the blink of an eye, I had wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight hug. He hugged me back, and I smiled into his shoulder.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he whispered in my ear, and I pulled away to smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Harry," I said, "I won't scare you like _that_ ever again. No, I'll make sure it's _much_ different next time!" He rolled his eyes, and I laughed. That's when I remembered.

_Oh! The picture!_ I quickly reached into my bag and pulled out the wizard photo, hiding it from Harry. He stared at me in confusion.

"What's that, Bella?" he asked, pointing to the photo being held behind my back. I smiled, this time slightly more sad than happy.

"I found this," I whispered, "in a broken picture frame on the floor at Godric's Hollow, where I happened to end up." His eyes widened, and I placed the picture in his hand gently. He turned it over, and gasped when he saw it. It was Uncle James and a pregnant Aunt Lilly in front of a Christmas tree, waving at us, and kissing lightly under the mistletoe, and if you looked carefully, there was a beautiful, cloudy crystal ball in the background. I looked up at Harry's face, and I saw his eyes just brimming with tears.

"I want you to have it," I said to him, and he looked at me with a smile. Before I could even blink, he pulled me against his chest in a tight hug. I hugged him back, smiling sadly.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing my head. I pulled away, and smiled. Then, I left him with the picture to carry my bags up to mine and Ginny's room; Hermione would be getting her own. Before I had finished going up the all the way, I took one last look down at Harry, smiled, then hurried up to my room.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

Once we had apperated back, Isabella, so she was called by everyone, was attacked by her family with hugs. Their thoughts all showed that they were extremely worried, which was a good thing. I noticed the boy back by the window, who was the only one that didn't run up to her. Once she had broken free, though, Isabella walked up to me and Carlisle.

"Thanks again for getting me out of there," she said, smiling at us, "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come to get me."

"No problem at all, Miss Potter," Carlisle said to her with a smile. She smiled back, just like Bella would, then walked over to the boy and hugged him tightly, and he returned it.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he whispered. I sat down and began pretending to be busy, but I watched and listened intently to their conversation.

"Don't worry, Harry," she said, "I won't scare you like _that_ ever again. No, I'll make sure it's _much_ different next time!" He rolled his eyes, and she laughed with him. I smirked.

_Seems she likes to pull tricks on people,_I thought to myself, then raised an eyebrow as she looked like she remembered something. She quickly reached into her bag, and pulled out an old wizard photo of a couple that looked a lot like the boy, Harry, by a tree at Christmas. She then hid it lightly behind her back, and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_What is that she's got?_he wondered to himself.

"What's that, Bella?" he asked as he pointed behind her back. She smiled sadly, and I wondered what was wrong.

"I found this," she whispered, so no one, she hoped, would here, "in a broken picture frame on the floor at Godric's Hollow, where I happened to end up." His eyes widened, and she placed the picture in his hand gently. He turned it over, and gasped.

_I-It's my Mum and Dad..._he thought, and I gazed over at them. I didn't need Jasper's ability to tell that they were both sad and happy at the same time, which I didn't understand.

"I want you to have it," she said, and he smiled down at her, before pulling her against him in a tight hug. She quickly returned the hug with a sad smile.

"Thank you," he whispered, and he kissed the top of her head lightly. She pulled away, smiled, then walked over to the two other girls around her age to grab her bags, hauling them up the stairs to her room. Before she made it all the way up, though, she smiled down at Harry. I quickly tried to focus my mind on hers, to figure out what she was thinking, but nothing happened. I tried again, but it was like she wasn't even there. My eyes widened, and I stared up at the stairs after her.

_...Bella?_

* * *

A/n: Hope you all liked that. It's taken me quite a while to write this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I saw Half Blood Prince last night, and it was awesome! But, when I went to bed, I had counted up that Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore, three innocent people, were killed because of Voldemort and his followers, and it caused me to cry myself to sleep. ANYWAY, please press the itty-bitty green button below this note, and review nicely! BTW, as foreshadowing, that picture may come in handy later!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	12. Diagon Alley, Part 5

A/n: Wow, 85 reviews, at my last count, and they haven't even left for Hogwarts, yet! Well, this is the last chapter before they get on the train, promise! Please enjoy!

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 11: Diagon Alley, Part 5

(Bella's POV)

* * *

**I was running, branches and roots tripping me and cutting me all over, but I kept running. I reached a meadow, and stopped in my tracks. Dark laughter was heard behind me.**

**"L-Leave me alone!" I stuttered, turning and backing away from the man. He was tall, taller than Harry or Ron, and was bald. His skin was a pasty, pale greenish color, and he no nose, but slits for nostrils. His red eyes pierced right through me, and he laughed again.**

**"You're a fool, Bella Potter!" He cried, pointing his wand at me, "**_**Crucio**_**!" Pain erupted throughout my being, more painful than even James' venom. I cried out, falling to my knees. I clutched my chest, and twitched as pain coursed through me. Soon, though, the pain ended. I looked up, and saw the man. He laughed at me, and I heard another laugh as a strange girl with fiery hair walked and stood next to him. Before I could see her face, the man pointed his wand at me again, saying the last two words my parents, Harry's parents, Cedric Diggory, and many others, ever heard.**

**"**_**Avada Kadavra**_**!" I saw a flash of green, heard one last laugh, and all went black.**

* * *

I woke in a cold sweat, panting hard. My heart was racing, and I was sure that the Cullens could hear it, wherever they were. I threw the covers off me, and stood hastily, having to hold my head from the dizzy spell. When I felt better, I walked over to my trunk, and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a cream, red, and gold striped shirt, with the Gryffindor crest on the left side. **(A/n: I saw this on the Hot Topic website; they have Slytherin, too!)** I also grabbed some white socks and my red converse all-star x-high tops I had gotten while I was in Forks. **(A/n: I looked them up on Google, and found the converse website! They are the x-high tops, that come up about mid-calf)** I walked to the door next to the dresser, and walked into the bathroom. I placed my clothes on the counter, and turned on the shower. Once the temperature was right, I stepped in, trying to forget about the nightmare while I shampooed and conditioned my hair.

* * *

After a while, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, got dressed, and brushed my hair and teeth. Apparently, the towels were magic, so I had to brush my hair before I dried it off, otherwise it would become tangled. I stepped out of the bathroom, making sure everything was in perfect place for when Ginny woke up, and headed downstairs to wait for the others. I was planning on just lying around and reading, but strangely, as soon as I came downstairs, the first thing I saw was Harry sitting on the couch, staring at the fire. I walked over and sat next to him, and he turned and smiled at me, but quickly turned back to the fire like before. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug, placing my head on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know," he whispered, "if you do that while strangers are around, they might think we're dating." As soon as he said that, I let go and sat up. He laughed at me, and I quickly stuck my tounge out at him.

"Meany! You're such a git," I said, "besides, I know someone who really likes you." His head snapped up, and he looked at me.

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded, "Who?" I shook my head, pretending to zip my lips.

"Sworn to secrecy," I whispered, and Harry rolled his eyes at me. I then looked around the room.

"So, what are you doing down here anyways?" I asked, and he turned back to the fire.

"I had that nightmare about the door again," he whispered, "What about you?" I shrugged.

"Some nightmare about a guy and a girl with fiery hair, more red than a Weasly head, trapping me in a meadow in the Forbidden Forest and killing me." He nodded, looking back to the fire.

"Yeah, that's a lot worse." he whispered, and I giggled and slung my arm around his shoulder. I looked out into space, remembering the man in the dream.

"Hey, Harry," I whispered, and he turned to me.

"What?"

"What does he look like, Voldemort?" His smiled faded as he remembered.

"He's really tall, but about 45cm shorter than Hagrid," he whispered, and I noticed that the man in my nightmare was the same height.

"And?"

"He's got really pale skin, paler than that family that showed up yesterday, and he's got slits on the flat part where his nose should be, and they act as nostrils, and blood-red eyes." My eyes widened, and I sighed.

"Dammit," I muttered, and Harry turned to me with a questioning gaze. I sighed, and looked up at him.

"That's the man the killed me in my nightmare," I whispered, and Harry quickly pulled me into a hug.

"I promise, that's not gonna happen in real life," he told me, and I hugged him back.

"Thanks, Harry," I whispered, "that's helps a lot." He let go of me, and we smiled at each other. Before he could reply, however, and crashed sounded upstairs, and I heard Mum yelling at Fred and George. I soon saw the three of them coming down the stairs, Fred and George first, trying not to laugh, and Mum following them, her entire face purple from some sort of spray paint in Fred and George's tricks. I smiled and shook my head, and Harry just covered his mouth to conceal the laughter. I sighed and stood up, as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all the other guests, including the Cullens, stepped out to see what was going on.

_I guess the day has begun..._

* * *

(Normal POV)

The rest of the day consisted of the whole group of students and parents shopping in Diagon Alley for their supplies. The Cullens traveled with the Weaslys to figure out everything they needed.

First, they headed to Olivander's to get the wands for the Cullens. Alice got a 28cm rose wood with dragon scale, Emmett a 32cm spruce with unicorn hair, Rosalie bought a 26cm oak with dragon scale, and Jasper a 34cm rose with phoenix feather. **(A/n: I made all those up.)**Edward's wand was strange, though. Once the wand chose him, Ollivander raised an eyebrow. Apparently, the wand was the exact same as Bella's, except for color; his was a mahogany color, while hers was a metallic silver.

Next, they headed to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, and got they're new robes. Harry and Ron had to get entirely new ones, since they had outgrown all of theirs from last year, and Bella and Hermione had to get new ones as well, for similar reasons. The Cullens had to get they're school robes, and Bella, Alice, and Rosalie got new dress robes as well.

Third, they headed to Flourish and Blots to get new books for the new term; Ron and Bella would've gotten Fred and George's old books, but they mysteriously disappeared. Ginny just used Bella's old books, since she kept them in good condition for her. The Cullens paid for their books and just sat around, watching as Hermione tried to memorize everything in her new books before term started. Bella really felt sorry for Edward at that point, because with all the information pouring into both of their heads, he was the only one with a headache, untill Bella snatched the books from Hermione and hid them. Bella then saw a 'facinating' book on the history of the Ministry of Magic, and decided to buy it for Percy as a Christmas gift.

Then, they headed to the pet shop, to get the Cullens each a pet, and supplies and food for the others. Alice got a cat named Jewl, Rosalie an owl named Sapphire, because of her eyes, Emmett an owl named Rocky, and Jasper a cat named Orion. **(A/n: that's my cat's name)**Bella soon found a brown and white owl, and a gray owl. She bought both, deciding they'd be great Christmas gifts for her two eldest brothers, Charlie and Bill Weasly.

After the entire group had finished shopping for everything on they're school lists, they split up, and began wandering around to shop for fun things. Fred and George took Emmett to Zonko's, and after buying loads of jokes, they head to a building being built, where Fred and George have already bought the place, showing where their new joke shop would be, after Zonko's moved over to Hogsmeade.

Edward and Jasper walked around with Harry and Ron, looking in all the shops, buying some stuff from Zonko's, and just walking around, really.

Alice and Ginny dragged Rosalie, Hermione, and Bella back to the robes shop to get more dress robes, then decided to go to muggle London to get regular clothes for the Hogsmeade trips as well.

Afterwards, they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, packed up, ate dinner, then just hung out before they were to go to bed. Harry and Jasper were playing Wizard's chess, while Edward quietly told Jasper all of the moves Harry considered. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch together, just snuggling, and Ron swore he saw them snogging. Hermione sat in the corner, reading one of the old spellbooks, since Bella wouldn't let her have her new ones untill the first night. Alice and Bella, however, were upstairs, talking to each other about Hogwarts, and the houses, and the Gryffindor/Slytherin hatred tradition.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

_Wow, I never thought I would miss Alice this much..._We were sitting in my room, and I had placed a charm on the door, so no one downstairs would be bothered by our loud talking, and so Edward couldn't read Alice's mind. We talked mostly about Hogwarts, but a few times, the topic strayed to music or clothes. Normally, I would be trying to block Alice out by now, but I missed her so much, and the topic, when we didn't stray, was something I knew about and she didn't, so I somehow received the gift of gab, and we talked for hours on end. Around nine 'o clock, though, things were quiet.

"I know who you are, Bella," Alice whispered, and I sighed.

"How long did it take you to figure it out?" I asked. I scrunched my nose slightly, and with a _pop_, my currently short, red hair, green eyes, button nose, and freckles, changed to shoulder-length mahogany (black-brown with red in certain light) hair, brown eyes, my regular nose, and no freckles. Alice turned to me, grinning like mad.

"OH, BELLA, IT'S YOU, IT'S YOU, IT'S REALLY YOU!!!" she screamed in my ear, pulling me into a hug so tight that it put Mum to shame. I hugged her back, and she smiled at me.

"How'd you do it, why are you here, what's been going on, we're so sorry we left, could ever forgive, please, oh, pretty please?!" I laughed, her talking fast and almost unitelligable feeling familiar to me. I took a breath, preparing to answer all her questions.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus, which means I can change my appearance at will, I go to school at Hogwarts, since I was eleven, I decided to come back here and help my cousin after my birthday, but never got to tell you guys, and you're already forgiven, Alice! How could I not forgive you?" I panted.

_Wow, that was a lot of words,_I thought, and smiled at Alice once my breath restored. She opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted, "Please don't tell the others, yet, I want to surprise them!" She closed her eyes for a moment, the smile never leaving her face.

"They'll be surprised it's you, but really happy to see you," she said, telling me her vision, "Edward's almost figured you out, though, so watch out." She opened her eyes, and I nodded, trying to suppress a yawn.

"You get some sleep, Bells," she said. I wanted to protest, but another yawn stopped me, and I decided sleep was a good idea. I quickly hugged Alice, and once she left the room, I changed into a silky, ocean blue summer nightgown, pulled my hair out of it's ponytail, and climbed into bed. Maxine quickly jumped up, and laid down on the pillow next to me, and Kyo, Shadow (The gray owl I got for Bill), and Tawny (the brown and white owl I got for Charlie) flew into their cages, falling asleep almost instantly, which surprised me, because I always thought owls were nocturnal. Pushing the thought aside for tomorrow, I curled up under the covers, thinking of Hogwarts, and how to surprise the rest of the Cullens with my secret.

_This is going to be an interesting year..._ I thought, yawning, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

A/n: Well, that was most certainly my longest chapter yet! I hope you like it, because I woke up at four, even though I fell asleep aroun 1:45am, to start writing this, and it's 9:56am right now, so please review nicely! More reviews get me to update faster! Well, that, and my parents and siblings not hogging the computer! XD Just kidding about that last one. Please review!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	13. Confessions

A/n: Here's the new chapter! I know I said that they'd head to Hogwarts in this chapter, but I just _had_ to add this in, so they'll leave in the next one! PROMISE!

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 12: Confessions

(Bella's POV)

**I stood up, turning around to see where I was. I saw a huge arch, and many people, Death Eaters and the Order, fighting. I saw Harry, Sirius, and myself fighting off Lucius Malfoy and two other Death Eaters. I couldn't understand what most of them were saying, though; almost everything, except the occasional unforgivable curse, was muffled. I quickly turned left, seeing Tonks knocked off her feet by a strange-haired woman, who quickly turned her wand towards Sirius.**

**"**_**Avada Kadavra**_**!" Before I knew it, Sirius had been hit with a green curse, and floated off into the arch.**

* * *

I screamed, sitting up in bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny wake up and fall onto the floor on my right. Suddenly, the lock on our door glowed gold, and Mum burst into the room, along with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Dad, and the Cullens. I looked up, tears falling down my cheeks. Mum quickly hurried over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Oh, Mum," I started sobbing, and everybody quickly ran over to comfort me, patting me on the back and whispering to me. After a while, I was only sniffling a bit.

"Now, Bella," Mum whispered, her hands on my face, "why did you scream?" I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Well," I whispered, "I don't really know. All I remember from the dream is some strange woman killing S-_Padfoot_." Harry quickly walked over and sat next to me on the bed, wrapping an arm around me. For a moment, I just sat there, and I looked around at everyone. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George looked like they wished they could help, Mum and Dad looked slightly worried, and the Cullens...

Alice looked slightly paler than usual, which I didn't think was possible, and was holding Jasper's hand; I notticed he looked upset, and I felt sorry for him, having to feel all of the sadness in the room. Rosalie was expressionless, as almost always, and Emmett looked rather confused, like he didn't know what we were talking about. But Edward...

I looked at his eyes, just for a moment, and saw it all: pain, regret, grief, sadness, love, anger; I really felt sorry for Jasper now. I quickly turned to Harry, and smiled at him.

"Hey," I said, and his head turned, "I want to test something." He raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-?" Before he could finish, I pushed him off the bed and sat up.

"Gravity." Fred, George, and Emmett cracked up, laughing at Harry as he stood up slightly. He glared at me, opening his mouth to say something.

"Hey," I said, cutting him off, "you're my only blood relative left, Harry. Get used to it." Harry continued to glare at me for a moment, but quickly shrugged it off and smiled at me again. As the laughter slowed, the Cullens were staring at me.

"Wait, you're only blood relative?" Emmett asked, confused, "So, you're not really related to the Weaslys?" I shook my head.

"They adopted me," I said, Mum squeezing my shoulder gently, "Harry is the only relative I have left that's realted to me by blood; well, the only one I count, seeing as I don't count the Dursley's." Harry and I both shuddered at the thought, causing Fred and George to laugh.

"Yeah, you should've seen it three years ago!" Fred said, and George continued, "They locked him up in his room, put bars on his window, and stuck his food in through a metal slot in a door!" Ron nodded.

"Yeah, and when we didn't get letters from Harry, Issy decided to go and bust him out, told me, and Fred and George automatically wanted in, so all four of us ended up going."

"And you all ended up getting grounded, too," Mum said sternly, "And you'll be grounded again if you ever try something like that again!" Fred, George, Ron, and I all turned bright pink in the face, but my hair was the only one to change from it's current black-blue color to hot pink in mere seconds. Quickly though, I suspect Jasper helped us calm down, because the color quickly faded, and I was sitting on my bed with my normal mahogany hair and chocolate eyes. I saw Emmett's jaw drop for a moment and close quickly, and if I had blinked, I would've completely missed it.

"Hey, Mum," I whispered in her ear, knowing the Cullen's would hear me, "Could you get the others to leave? I want to talk to the Cullen's for a moment." She nodded quickly, ushering everbody out of the room, and even apperating Ginny's bed and other stuff to Hermione's room, before kissing my forehead quickly and leaving me and the Cullen's alone in my room.

* * *

**(A/n: I thought about ending it right here, but I thought you all deserved more than that!)**

* * *

"So," I whispered, "You know now. Yes, it's really me." I looked up and smiled silently at them. Alice was smiling, and it look like she wanted to say 'I told you so,' but held herself back. Emmett looked shocked, his eyes wider than I've ever seen. Rosalie smirked lightly, and Jasper looked slightly guilty. Carlisle and Esme looked surprised, but very happy at the same time. Edward had a look of surprise on his face, but his eyes held the same emotions in them as before, and I still felt sorry for Jasper for having to feel them, too. I raised an eyebrow at them lightly, smiling.

"Well?" I asked, standing out of bed in my spaghetti-strap, ocean-blue silk nightgown that went to my mid thigh, "Can I have a hug, please? I really missed you guys!" Immeadiatly, Alice ran over at vampire-speed, and lifted me off the ground in a big hug, which I returned as soon as I felt the ground beneath my bare feet again. Esme and Carlisle quickly hugged me together after that, and Emmett picked me up and twirled me around, much like Sirius had before I left in the Floo powder. Even Rosalie came up and hugged me, with a _smile_ even! Jasper seemed slightly hesitant, but after Alice reassured him, he gave me a little hug, no where near as tight as Alice or Emmett, but close. Edward continued to stand there, his expression changed to sadness and happiness at the same time. I stood straight, smiling at him, and held my arms out.

"Come one, Edward," I whispered, "Just one hug? Please?" Before I knew it, I was pulled agaist his ice cold chest, his strong, solid arms sliding around my waist. I smiled into his chest, my arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered, kissing my head, "I never meant what I said in the forest! I love you, more than anything!" I pulled away slightly, and looked up into his liquid-topaz eyes. Gently, I stood on my toes, and lightly kissed his lips.

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered, smiling, "Always have, always will." He smiled that crooked smile I love, and kissed me. My arms snaked around his neck, and we just stood there, sharing a passionate kiss. Suddeny, though, I heard a clattering behind me. I broke the kiss gently, and turned to see Maxine's cage on its side in the middle of the floor.

_Hmm, that's strange,_ I thought, _I distinctly remember that cage being on top of the dresser. But, Max is out hunting with Kyo, Shadow, and Tawny..._ I quickly pulled my wand out of the pouch strapped on the top of my thigh. Trying not to make it obvious to the intruder, I stood still, wand in hand, and waited. After a moment, I saw some movement in thin air, and pointed my wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" I whispered, and a blue light shot from my wand at the movement, and I saw things scatter as the movement fell to the floor, before stopping completely. I quickly straightened my back, and walked briskly over to where the movement had stopped. Reaching out lightly, I yanked up a cloak, and revealed Harry, motionless on the floor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," I said, shaking my head at my cousin. I knelt down to his level, "Harry, don't you trust me? Why did you try to spy on me?" I thought I heard him try to muble something, then it hit me.

"Oh, yeah, right," I muttered the counter-jinx quietly, and Harry began moving. He sat up, and stared at me.

"I just wanted to find out something to hold over you should you ever annoy me," he said smiling. I frowned, and hit him upside the head, hard. He winced.

"'Kay, sorry," he said, standing. I stood up next to him, and he tried to take the invisability cloak from me.

"Uh, no, I don't think so!" I said, snatching it back, "I'm keeping this untill we get to Hogwarts, mister! Now, off to bed!" Harry rolled his eyes, but began trudging towards the door.

"And you think I don't trust you," he whispered, stopping a foot from the door, "Why do you think I let you around vampires?" I smiled at him.

"Because you love me!" I said, rocking back and forth on my feet. Harry rolled his eyes, smiled, and left. I sighed, and turned to the others.

"How'd we miss him coming in here?" Emmett asked, dumbfounded. I shook my head.

"My uncle's invisability cloak," I indicated the colorful fabric in my left arm, "even vampires can't detect it."

"Wait," Rosalie said, "how'd he know about us?" All of their eyes turned towards me, and I sighed. I walked over to my bed and sat down, placing the cloak beside me.

"All right, I know I broke the promise, and I'm so sorry!" I said, looking up at them, "But I swear, you can trust Harry! I needed to tell someone about it, otherwise I don't know what would've happened to me! I was hurting my family, because I was thinking about all of the stuff that happened in Forks, and I couldn't get my mind off of it, and I had to tell someone, or else I would've broken down! I'm so, so sorry!" I felt tears fall down my cheeks, then strong, cold arms wrap around me.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward whispered, wiping the tears away, "we're not mad at you. We're the ones that left you, we hurt you, we're the ones that should apologize, Bella." I shook my head in his shoulder.

"Why apologize when I've already forgiven you?" I whispered, and his arms tightened around me lightly. He kissed my head again, and I pulled away and smiled at him. After a second, I yawned, trying to stifle it, but failing. Miserably.

"Get some sleep, Bella," Esme said, patting my hand, "It's 2:34 in the morning. We can all catch up later, on the train." I nodded, then hugged them all before they left the room, untill only Edward and I were left. I got under the covers and smiled at him. He smiled back at me, and walked over to the bed. He leaned over me, and pressed his cold lips to mine in a small kiss.

"Good night, Bella," he whispered, "See you in a few hours." I nodded, and with that, he left, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him. I smiled after him for a moment, then turned over and laid my head on the pillow. I smiled into my pillow, and closed my eyes.

_Good night, Edward..._ I thought, and before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/n: Alright, that's all for now. I promise, I'll make the next one longer! I'm just really tired, and I'm not feeling well, so please, don't get mad about this not being very good, or it taking too long, or being too short! I"m really sorry, I'll do better next time!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	14. Hello, Hogwarts

A/n: Wow, I finally cracked 100 reviews! AWE, THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR!!! I'll try to put a list up at the end of the story. Anyways, they're leaving for Hogwarts today! WOOT! Enjoy!

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 13: Hello, Hogwarts

(Normal POV)

Everyone woke up bright and early the next morning, the sun shining, and all of the students finishing up their packing so they could get on the Hogwarts Express without much hassle. Bella, Harry, and the Cullens were the first ones down the stairs, fully clothed, and trunks fully packed. Hermione and Ginny came just after, with Fred and George apperating down seconds later. Ron came down last with a yawn, his clothes completely askew, and his hair a mess; Bella suspected he had just woken up. After Mrs. Weasly helped him get organized and fixed his hair and outfit, the group left the Leaky Cauldron, and headed towards King Cross Station. They got their trolleys, put all their trunks, bags, and pets in them, and began hurrying towards Platform 9 3/4. Along the way, they were soon joined by members of the Order, and a black dog. Mad Eye Moody watched him run into an empty room, and transform out of his animagus form.

"Padfoot," he whispered through the door, "Are you barking mad?!" Bella and Harry, hearing him speak, hurried over, past Mad Eye, and through the door to speak to their Godfather.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"Sirius!" I whispered, "What are you thinking? What if you get caught?" Harry nodded his head in agreement with me, but Sirius just smiled at us, and sat us down next to him.

"I had to see you off, didn't I?" he said, hugging us both. I hugged him back, smiling up at him.

"You need to shave," I said, indicating his newly-grown mustache and beard. He rolled his eyes, and Harry and I laughed. He then turned to Harry, an old, folded photograph in his hands.

"Seeing as I already gave Bella something for her birthday, I think I should give you this, Harry," Sirius whispered, placing the photo in Harry's hands gently. He unfolded it, staring at all the faces of wizards and witches smiling at him.

"It's the original Order of the Phoenix," he whispered, smiling at Harry, "It's not expensive or new, but-"

"I love it," Harry interrupted, smiling at him. I took the opportunity to look at the picture myself, and smiled at my aunt and uncle.

"It's your Mum and Dad, Harry," I whispered, and Harry looked at the picture as well, nodding. I noticed an itty-bitty clock in the backround, my eyes widening. I looked up at the clock on the wall. 10:56

"Merlin's beard, we're going to be late! Hurry, or we'll miss the train!" I exclaimed, standing up quickly. Harry stood up as well, stuffing the picture in his back pocket. Sirius stood, and we both gave him a big hug, and left the room. Sirius left only seconds later, back in the form of a dog. I pushed my trolley up by Edward and Alice, up in the front by Mum. They stared at me incredulously.

"Where were you?" Alice asked. I smiled at them.

"Talking with Padfoot and Harry," I said, smiling at Padfoot as he ran next to me. Edward looked suspicious for a moment, probably trying to read his mind, then smiled at me, and turned back to the front.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Come on, everyone," Mrs. Weasly called to them, up at the front of the group with Bella and Harry, "Platform 9 3/4 is this way, you lot." They continued walking, untill they reached the space between Platforms 9 and 10. The Cullens just stared at the wall.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, obviously confused, "It's just a wall." Fred and George laughed, and smiled at him.

"It's a magic barrier," they said simultaneously. Mrs. Weasly nodded.

"Bella, dear, why don't you show them how to get through," Mrs. Weasly suggested, turning towards the, currently, blue-haired girl with silvery-gray eyes. Bella nodded, and walked over in front of the barrier, backing up all the way to the other wall. Taking a deep breath, she ran straight at the wall, and passed through, right onto Platform 9 3/4. The Cullens stared after her for a moment, then quickly recovered, and they all passed through onto the Platform. The Cullens stared up at the train as they climbed on and placed they're luggage in their compartments above their seats. Then, they, along with the Weaslys, walked over to the window to wave at Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and watch Padfoot run after the train for a few moments before smiling at Bella and Harry. Bella blew a little kiss at the dog, smiling at him for as long as she could, before heading back into the large compartment they all shared. Fred and George had disappeared as soon as they had left the station, probably to find Lee to work on their pranks. Ron and Hermione got all their stuff organized quickly, then left for the Prefect's compartment to get the information they'd need for this year, and Ginny left earlier with her stuff to go sit with her friends, leaving Harry and Bella alone with the Cullens.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Harry and I sat in silence with the Cullens, not knowing what to talk about. I was bored, so I changed my appearance about 17 different times before Emmett started laughing at me. Suddenly, our compartment door opened, right after I changed to midnight blue hair, same color eyes, and cat ears; I even managed a tail! In the doorway stood a tall, platinum blonde and two bulky goons behind him; Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. I rolled my eyes, looking out the window at the passing scenery; the window, however, still showed a reflection of everything behind me, so I kept a close eye on that as well.

"Well, well," Malfoy sneered, "Potter, didn't think you'd be able to show your face here again, after all the lies you're telling about the Dark Lord." I saw Harry stand up in the reflection, so I turned quickly and grabbed his wrist. He turned to me, sighed, and sat down, but continued to glare at Malfoy. I stood up, wand raised, and glared at Malfoy as well. I scrunched me nose, and changed my appearance to floor-length black hair, button nose, and silvery-gray eyes, getting rid of the tail, and normal human ears. He raised his eyebrows at me, and turned to Crabbe and Goyle, laughing. He turned back to me, sneering.

"What do we have here?" he said, "Why, nothing more than a filthy Mudblood, I see." I scowled back at him, took two steps forward quickly, and poked my wand at his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, Malfoy," I whispered dangerously. He whimpered quietly, and I could tell he was scared of me. I snarled, showing off fangs I hadn't had before; I was, obviously, becoming better at Metamorphing. Malfoy looked over at Harry, then back at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry roll his eyes.

"Don't, or you'll get expelled," Harry said to me, "Besides, he's not worth it." I scoffed, then glared at Malfoy again.

"I'll take my chances," The second I said those words, Malfoy went shooting off down the corridors, Crabbe and Goyle close behind. I closed the door, then turned back to the others. One second later, we were all laughing like hyenas. I sat in my seat again, my laughter causing me to lose my concentration, and Metamorph back to my origional self. After a minute two, once our compartment had quieted down some, Ron and Hermione walked back in, taking their seats on Harry's right.

"You'll never guess who's a prefect in Slytherin this year," Hermione said, turning to all of us. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess: Malfoy?" Harry said, turning to me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Yay, we've got a winner!" I said, clapping for Harry, then we both turned to look at the new, stunned, Gryffindor prefects.

"How'd you know?" Ron asked, getting out his money pouch as we heard the trolley get closer, and I did the same.

"He came in here a second ago to harass Harry," Jasper said, "but Bella threatened him, and he ran out with his tail between his legs." Ron and Hermione both laughed at that. I turned to the Cullens, and noticed Emmett looking confused.

"I just don't get one thing," he said suddenly, startling everybody, "what's a Mudblood?" Hermione looked down at her hands, and I stood, and looked out the window for a moment, sighing. I turned back to him.

"It means 'dirty blood'," I whispered, "A Mudblood is a truly vile name for someone muggle-born, someone with non-magic ancestry. People like Hermione and myself." Emmett sat for a second, looking at his feet.

"That's terrible," Rosalie whispered, and I smiled at her.

"Well, it's kind of like our nicknames from him, now," I replied, "seeing as I've only heard him call us that."

"And in return," Hermione said, "we threaten him with spells to scare him." I laughed.

"Or punch the daylights out of him," Ron added, standing. I stood up as well, as the trolley came closer. I saw the trolley come up the walkway, and an older woman in a blue dress and white apron come up, her silvery hair tied in a messy bun on her head.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked. Ron walked over and looked at the goods.

"Um, how about some drubles?" he asked. The woman nodded, and handed him two small bags. I walked up next, looking at everything the trolley had today. I saw loads of colorful boxes, and a few color-changing licorice wands. I smiled at the woman.

"I'll have two boxes of Bertie Botts, three Chocolate Frogs, a small box of Ice Mice, and a Pumpkin Pasty," I said, handing her a few Sickles, "Oh, and a few large boxes of those candies that cause you to make animal noises when you eat them! I love those!" The woman nodded, placing my money in her pouch, and giving me all of the snacks I ordered.

"It's nice having you back, Miss Potter," she said, smiling a toothy grin. I smiled back.

"It's great to be back, ma'am," I replied. I was about to turn around and head back, but a flash of black hair caught my eye; turning, I saw my old Ravenclaw friend, Cho Chang, standing behind me.

"Hello, I'd like two Pumpkin Pasties, please," she said the woman, then she looked up at me, "Bella?" I smiled, and waved slightly.

"Hey, Cho!" I said, giving her a slight hug, "Nice to see you again." She smiled back at me.

"Where have you been?" she asked me, "I haven't seen you since Cedric's funeral! We all thought you had died, too!" I laughed, and hugged her again.

"Dumbledore sent me somewhere on business," I replied, "I, unfortunately, can't tell you where." She nodded, and looked over my shoulder. I saw her turn a light pink and wave at someone, so I turned around, and saw Harry standing by the door, his cheeks flaming as he waved back. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you at school, okay, Cho?" I said, hugging her again, and walked back into the compartment, dragging my cousin with me. I sat him down next to me, piling my snacks in his lap. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, sure," he said sarcastically, "You buy it, I hold it. Yeah, that's really fair!" I rolled my eyes again.

"I need you to hold them while the girls and I go get changed," I said, standing up to get my uniform from beneath my seat, "In case you were too busy gazing into Cho's eyes, she already had her uniform on, which means that we'll be arriving soon!" Harry's mouth made an 'o' shape, and he rearranged my snack so they wouldn't fall as we passed over the rickty bridge. I stood up, my uniform in my arms, and turned to see Hermione, Alice, and Rosalie doing the same. Once the four of us had gotten everything, we walked down the corriders, past the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff compartments, and were about to go into the bathrooms when we were stopped by three boys as we passed the Slytherin compartments.

"And just where do you think you're going, Potter?" a sickly familiar voice whispered in my ear, and two loud guffaws sounded behind him. I scowled.

"What's it look like, Malfoy?" I sneered, and he backed up, a smirk playing lightly on his face. He looked over at the two Cullen girls with us, as did Crabbe and Goyle.

"You and your family best learn who to really stay with," he said, looking the two up and down, "Hanging out with the Mudbloods and Blood-traitors will only hurt you at Hogwarts." I growled at him, fiercely. He looked taken aback for a moment, then quickly recovered, and looked back at Alice and Rosalie.

"Two gorgeous Vampires shouldn't hang with vermin like Granger and little miss Potter here," Alice growled at him this time, and I stepped away for a moment, and looked wide-eyed at her; I had no idea she could look so dangerous.

"They happen to be our friends," Rosalie snarled, and I smiled up at her. Malfoy scoffed, and rolled his eyes. Goyle scowled at us, while Crabbe stared blankly at his leader.

"Fine then," Malfoy said, glaring at the four of us, "Mudbloods being friends with blood-sucking leeches! How inter-" Before he could even finish, I had grabbed his neck and pinned him to the wall, my wand pointing at his chest.

"If you do not wish to die at this very moment, Malfoy, I suggest you not call my friends and family names anymore," I growled, hatred and loathing dripping like venom from my every word. He panicked, whimpering lightly.

"Don't kill me, don't kill me!" he cried out softly, sweating bullets. I rolled my eyes, and stabbed my wand at him, causing him to cry out again. Smirking, I let go of him, picked my clothes up off the floor, and walked with the others to the bathroom.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

I sat in my seat, waiting patiently for Bella and the others to come back so we could go change. Opening one of her boxes of Bertie Botts, I looked at all the different colored beans, and finally decided on a brownish-red speckled one.

"Those are Bella's," Edward said, a slight growl on his face. I shrugged.

"She won't care," I replied, "She hates this flavor anyways, though I don't know why." I popped the bean into my mouth, and bit into it. A horrid taste filled my mouth, and I spat the bean out immediately, coughing.

"Ugh, now I know why," I said, gagging, "Vomit-flavored!" Emmett was laughing at me, and Jasper and Edward both smirked at me.

"They actually have that flavor?!" Emmett roared out, laughter never ceasing. I rolled my eyes and closed the box up, just as Hermione and Alice walked in with their uniforms on.

"Bella, that was amazing, how you scared him off like that!" Hermione exclaimed, turning around as Rosalie walked in.

"That really was awesome, Bells!" Alice said quickly, so fast that I almost didn't catch it. Rosalie nodded in agreement, smiling as my cousin walked in. Her hair was now the same mahogany brown as she was born with, but with red and gold streaks, and her eyes were the natural brown color they were at that time as well. Her robe was open, and underneath, she had on a pair of black skinny jeans with black boots, and a white, quarter-sleeved blouse with the top two buttons undone, and her tie was loose, as always.

_Keeping up her reputation, I see..._I thought, looking at her again. Her face was slightly pink, but it wasn't with embarrassment; my guess was that she had just confronted Malfoy.

"Well, I may be able to handle the Mudblood thing," she sighed, sitting down and putting her candies in her lap, "and I know Hermione knows how to handle herself, but when that slithery, slimy snake calls you guys 'Blood-sucking leeches', that is where I draw the line!" She huffed, taking a bite out of her Pumpkin Pasty in frustration. I chuckled, and she looked up at me, glaring.

"Harry James Potter, what the bloody hell is so funny?!" she asked, and I smiled at her, ruffling her hair.

"You're way over-protective, Issy," I said, standing up to get my uniform. I looked up, seeing the other guys doing the same. Bella scoffed, rolling her eyes, going back to her snacks. She looked at the box of Bertie Botts I had opened, and looked back up at me.

"Which flavor did you get?" she asked me, putting her hands on her hips as best as she could. I sighed.

"Vomit," I whispered, and she laughed, hitting my stomach playfully.

"Serves you right!" she laughed, then went back to eating some of the beans, spitting a few into a napkin at her side. I laughed as well, then headed out with the other boys to change.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

After the boys came back from changing, we all started playing Exploading Snap, me not getting burned at all, while Ron had marks all over his hands, and one or two on his cheek; the others had a few marks, but not many. Once we had finished, we all started talking about the Hogwarts houses, and the House Cup, which we have won every year since I was eleven. We also talked about the Hogwarts tradition Harry and I started.

"So, you guys perform songs in front of the rest of your house on the first and last Friday of the year?" Alice asked, tilting her head slightly. I nodded.

"We also perform after we win a Quidditch match!" Harry said, giving me a quick high-five. I smiled, and nodded again. My face and hair had started going pink from all of the laughter, and I was trying to catch my breath still. Taking a deep breath, I seemed to finally calm down, though I'm sure that Jasper helped me on that one.

"Bella sings, while Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George play the instruments," Ron said, drubles spilling out of his mouth. I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand to muffle it. Emmett burst out laughing, and I glared at him slightly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella? Singing?!" he chocked out, "that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" He continued laughing for a moment, and I considered using the Eat Slugs jinx on him, but Edward elbowed him in the gut quickly, and Emmett quickly shut up. I smiled at him, and mouthed 'thank you'. He smiled back, and I turned to Harry, as he began pulling his guitar case from the shelf above our heads. I raised an eyebrow, and stood with him.

"Why are you pulling out your guitar?" I asked, and he smiled at me, his midnight blue acoustic guitar already in his hands, and the strap over his shoulder.

"So you can sing for them!" he exclaimed, playing a light chord. I nodded, and leaned my back against the window. I smiled at him, and motioned to the guitar.

"Only the chorus, got it?" I said, and he nodded.

"Outside Looking In?" he asked, and I nodded. He began playing, and I took a breath.

_"You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend_

_On the Outside Looking In."_

I stood there, and took in the Cullens' expressions. Alice was smiling wide, and Jasper and Rosalie were both smirking. Emmett's jaw had dropped completely, and I laughed. Edward had a small smiled on his face, but his eyes showed awe. Before I knew it, he had stood up, and pulled me against him. I felt his lips on mine, and I kissed him back. I heard Ron groan, so I, reluctantly, broke the kiss to stick my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at me, and Harry laughed. suddenly, Hermione, who had been reading the whole time, looked up at the window.

"We're here!" she said, and I turned around, and looked up at the castle for the first time since Feburary. I felt cold, marble arms wrap around my waist, and I leaned up to kiss Edward on the cheek, before looking back out the window. I felt my eyes soften, and I smiled.

_Hello, Hogwarts,_ I thought, _I'm home._

* * *

A/n: Wow, that took me a while to finish! Sorry I took so long, but I've got summer homework I need to do, and I've barely started! And, it's due on MONDAY! AGH! I'll update after school starts, I promise, but I've gotta finish that homework! Love you all, bye!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	15. Voldemort, Carriges, and Thestrals, Oh M

A/n: Well, to those of you that reviewed, Thank you so much! I know I said that I'd update when school starts, but I'll try to get this chapter up before then (I'll let you know if I didn't at the end!). Well, here's chapter 14!

* * *

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 14: Voldemort, Carriages, and Thestrals, Oh My!

(Bella's POV)

We all stared at the castle through the window, admiring it's reflection in the Black Lake as well. I sighed, leaning into Edward's chest.

"It's HUGE!" Emmett exclaimed, smiling like an idiotic moron. I shrugged.

"There's seven floors, you know," I said, and he looked at me with raised eyebrows, "I once pushed Malfoy all the way down from the Astronomy tower to the bottom of the Grand Staircase. He was in the Hospital Wing for a week, and I got off scot free." Now, all of the Cullens' heads were turned towards me.

"How'd you manage that, Bella?" Alice asked, and I smiled.

"Well, during the Quidditch game before that, Malfoy jinxed my broom, and I landed in the Black Lake, where the Grindylows and Mermaids almost drowned me. It was simply payback." The Cullens stared at me, shocked. Edward growled lightly, and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Well, he won't get away with it if he tries again, I promise," he whispered in my ear, and I smiled, hugging him.

"You're too good for me," I whispered, kissing his cheek lightly. I felt one hand leave my waist, and cup my cheek. I looked up into Edward's liquid topaz eyes.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" he whispered back, and I smiled. I heard Ron gag lightly behind me.

"Get a room, you two!" he said, irritated, "I'm tired of seeing you two snogging!" I scoffed, and rolled my eyes.

"Please, Ronald," I said, smirking, "You're just jealous because you've never snogged anyone in your life!"

"Have too!"

"Yeah, Mum!" He growled at me, and pulled out his wand. Hermione stood up, quickly, and placed a hand on his shoulder, while Harry put a hand on mine before I could pull out my own wand.

"Please, you two," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "save it for Malfoy." Ron and I looked at each other, then shrugged. As long as we could take it out on him, I was fine with it. We all sat back down, waiting for the train to pull up into the station in Hogsmeade. I turned in my seat, and laid down on Harry's lap, my legs straight against the wall. I felt him ruffle my hair lightly, then we all looked out the window, watching the lights inside the castle glow in the night.

* * *

A few minutes later, we felt the train come to a stop at the station, and we stood. I gathered all of my bags and my trunk, and clambered out onto the platform with everyone else. I saw a few people turn as they walked, staring at me and Harry, but I ignored it, and went to the back with Emmett and Alice to get all of our animal companions. Dropping my stuff off in the Gryffindor's pile, I carefully placed Maxine, Kyo, Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks on top, while they got the others. As we were about to head back to the others, however, I felt four arms wrap around me, and place me on someones back. I squeaked, laughing at my brothers' antics.

_These two!_ I thought with another laugh, _Always insisting on carrying me inside the castle!_I ruffled Fred's hair as he held me in place on his back, while George carried my shoulder bag. I wrapped my arms around Fred's neck, careful not to choke him, and smiled at Alice and Emmett, as they stared at us with discomfort. Alice smiled back, then turned and skipped over to Jasper, grasping his hand in her smaller one; Emmett, however, laughed with the three of us, then turned and put his arm around Rosalie's waist. I laughed as Fred jumped around, George running circles around us, as we headed over to the others. Edward raised an eyebrow at us, amused.

"What the?" he laughed, "Bella, what are you three doing?" I smiled at him.

"Fred and George have a 'tradition' of carrying me up to the carriages," I said, ruffling Fred's unruly red hair, "They take turns at the beginning and end of each year. Rather strange, actually, being the only one at Hogwarts being carried." George stopped moving and stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the Cullens.

"Hey, wait," I whispered, "are you guys supposed to take the boats or the carriages?" They looked all around, then looked back at me and shrugged.

_I guess Dumbledore kept them secret from the teachers as well..._ I thought, rolling my eyes. I, carefully, climbed off Fred's back, and turned back to everyone else.

"We'll go ask Hagrid," I said, taking Harry's hand as I dragged him with me. We walked over to the docks, and looked around for our half-giant friend; Hagrid was nowhere in sight. I turned in all directions, but it was no use. Besides, I would've spotted him by now, if he were here. However, I did spot a tall man with greasy, black hair, wearing a standard black robe. I rolled my eyes, and, leaving Harry behind me, walked over to my most hated Potions teacher: Snape.

"Excuse me, Professor," I asked politely as I could, "but where, pray-tell, is Hagrid?" Snape turned around slowly, and faced me. I looked up at his face, his crooked nose pointed upwards as his beady black eyes glared down at me.

"Miss Potter," he sneered, "Back again, are we?" I nodded my head slowly, waiting for him to answer my question. "Hagrid's out on a trip for Professor Dumbledore." I sighed lightly, disappointed.

"Then, perhaps, maybe you could tell me where the Cullens are supposed to go?" I asked, "They're new here, but they're not first years." I thought for a moment that Snape flinched when I mentioned _the Cullens_, but I pushed the thought away for now. I had other things to worry about.

"Carriages," said Snape, who quickly turned away with a flourish of his robes, "Now go, before I take away house points." I scoffed quietly, and rolled my eyes as I walked back to the others.

"You guys ride in the carriages, with us." I told the Cullens, still a little pissed off at how Snape had responded to me, though I really shouldn't have been surprised. Quickly, I walked back over to Fred, who hadn't noticed my return, and jumped onto his back. He jumped slightly, and I almost fell off, but laughed and quickly pulled me up, holding my legs in place. We all began walking in a large group up to the carriages, smiling and laughing together. Suddenly, Harry stopped. I gripped Fred's shoulder tightly, as a signal to stop as well.

"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked, climbing off Fred's back, and taking my cousin's hand. Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I saw it. Standing, not even twenty meters away from us, was Voldemort, in all of his snake-like glory. He was wearing all black muggle clothing, which did not seem to suit him. I gripped Harry's arm tightly, fear over-coming me. I knew Jasper was probably fairly confused as to why Harry and I were so terrified, but I knew Edward could see it through Harry's mind, so I knew he'd explain.

"What's the matter, you two?" Hermione repeated, though I hadn't heard her ask the first time. I shook my head quickly, as did Harry. When I opened my eyes, Voldemort was gone. I turned back to Hermione.

"Nothing, Hermione," I said, looking back at Harry, "Everything's fine."

"Just Voldemort playing tricks on our minds, I guess," I whispered, just low enough for Harry and the Cullens to hear. He took my hand, squeezing it gently. I returned the gesture, the walked back over to Fred, climbing on his back once again.

"Come on, then," I said, as Fred stood back up, "We don't want to miss the carriages." The others nodded, and the conversation started again as we continued walking. We smiled and nodded at the appropriate times, but for the most part, Harry, Edward, and I were silent. We continued on, until we reached the carriages. Fred placed my feet on the ground, and I stood up, watching as Cho and her friends left on the carriage in front of us. Quickly, I turned away, looking as the next carriage came up, being pulled by a strange creature. Well, strange to anyone else, maybe, but not to me, or Luna Lovegood. We both knew what they were, and why only we could see them. I saw Harry turn around as well, from the corner of my eyes, and smirked at his gob-stocked expression.

_Poor Harry,_ I thought, _He's probably terrified. I hope this doesn't throw Jasper off guard._ I looked around, and saw the Cullen's eyes widen, while Hermione and Ron looked confused; apparently, Fred and George had found Lee Jordan again, and rode off with him. I smiled at the others, waving off Hermione and Ron's questioning looks.

"What _are_those things? Pulling the carriages?" Harry asked, and the Cullens all looked at me. I opened my mouth to reply, but Hermione cut in, "Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry. It's pulling itself, like always." I shook my head lightly.

"Actually, there is something pulling the carriage, Hermione," I said, "You just can't see it." She and Ron both looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"They're called Thestrals," I said, walking up and petting one on the head, "They can only be seen by those that have seen death. Like with Harry, who saw Cedric get killed before I left last year, or me, who's earliest memory is of Aunt Lilly's death." Everyone turned to look at me then; I felt the blood rush to my face, so I hid behind my, now pink, hair.

"You remember that day?" Harry asked me, taking my hand gently. I looked up, and saw his eyes brimming with tears. My vision began to blur, due to my own tears, and I looked away as some fell down my cheek.

"I was 18 months old," I said quietly, "I can remember every moment of my life, from the very second Voldemort burst down the door of your parents' bedroom. Aunt Lilly placed us both in your crib, and turned towards him, arms outstretched. She told him to leave us be, and to take her instead. He pointed his wand at her, and a flash of green light filled the room. The next moment, your mum was lying on her side, on the floor. Dead. Then, Voldemort tried to kill us, but couldn't, because your mother's love protected us, as it has every day since then." I looked at the others for a moment, taking in their horrified faces, then turned away again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I let go of Harry's hand, touching my mum's locket. Tears streamed silently down my face as I felt cold arms embrace me. I turned and sobbed quietly into Edward's shoulder, letting it all out after finally telling them about that dark day.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, "Everything's fine, now, I promise." I nodded into his chest, pulling away slightly to look up at him.

"You're right," I said, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. Edward smiled at me, and I smiled back. I turned, and noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbing into a carriage with Luna and Neville, though they continued to glance in my direction. I smiled at them.

"You guys go on ahead," I said, "I'll ride with Edward and the others." They nodded, and we all stepped away as the Thestral pulled the carriage towards the school. I turned around, and saw the next carriage come, this one pulled by two smaller Thestrals. I smiled, kissing each one on the head as we walked past to climb into the carriage. I sat in between Edward and Alice, while Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sat across from us. The door closed automatically behind us, and the Thestrals began trotting towards Hogwarts. I held Edward's hand and laid my head on his shoulder as we moved closer to my second home.

_Here we are, on our way to Hogwarts for my fifth year,_ I thought, smiling as I closed my eyes, _Best not get my hopes up for a normal year._

* * *

A/n: I know it took a long time for me to post this (I started this chapter August 2nd, but now, September 12th, I've just finished it), and I know it could be longer, but please bear with me! I'm on Fall Break right now, so I should be able to write the next chapter after I finish reading Fahrenhiet 451 for Honors English class. (It's a good book, but I'm just too lazy to finish it without having to either be bribed or punished. I don't suggest you try that, should you be in a similar situation). Well, until next time!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	16. The Sorting Hat's New Song, Part 1

A/n: Wow, 150 reviews, and the Cullens haven't even been sorted yet! Sorry it took so long, but I've had school, and my parents and siblings wouldn't let me on all break, so I'll try my best to have this up before the new year!

DISCLAIMER: I haven't said it in a while, but I don't own Harry Potter (which belongs to J. K. Rowling) or Twilight (which belongs to Stephanie Meyer).

Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles

Chapter 15: The Sorting Hat's New Song, Part 1

(Bella's POV)

The carrige moved fairly slowly tonight, though I think it may have been because the Thestrals were slightly wary of driving vampires up to Hogwarts. I sighed into Edward's shoulder, thinking of something to talk about, but coming up blank.

"Bella?" I sat up and turned to Emmett. I raised an eyebrow.

"What house do you think we'll be in?" I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I was wondering that, too," Alice said, "I can't see what house we'll be in." I bit my lip gently, thinking hard about my answer.

"Well, I know for a fact that Edward, Alice, and Emmett will be in Gryffindor," I said slowly, still thinking it through, "and if you're like the Weasleys, you'll all end up in Gryffindor, but if not, Jasper will most definatly be in Ravenclaw, and Rosalie, no offense, but probably either Slytherin or Gryffindor." A growl emmetted from Rosalie's throat, and I looked up at her questioningly.

"You mean like those rotten snakes that call you and Hermione 'Mudbloods'?" she hissed, a snarl on her face. I bit my lip, silently waiting for her to calm down.

"Well, not because you're mean or anything -" I heard Edward cough lightly "- but because you're cunning..." I looked to the others for help, but they completely ingnored me, except Alice and Edward both gave me apoligetic smiles. Rosalie raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Because I'm cunning?" she asked skeptically. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's what the Sorting Hat said to me and Harry when we were almost sorted into Slytherin..." I whispered the last part, even though they could hear it, feeling embarrassed to mention it. Each of there heads spun to look at me as soon as it slipped from my lips. A second of silence passed, before Emmett began howling with laughter.

"You? _-giggle-_ And Harry? _-ha ha-_ In Slytherin?!" I scratched my head, laughing nervously along with him. Alice glared at him, and soon as the laughter died down, she turned to me.

"Anything else that you'd like to add?" she growled, frightening me a little. _Who knew someone so small could be so scary?_

"Well..." _How do I put this gently?_ "...Harry and I can talk to snakes....?"

(Harry's POV)

"I wonder how Bella's doing..." Luna said absentmindedly, not looking up from her Quibbler, which was upside down I might add.

"She's probably snogging her boyfriend right about now," Ron whispered, earning a hit in the gut from Hermione.

"_ -hgm- _Nice necklace, Luna," I said, trying to make conversation. She fingered it lightly, turning in my direction.

"It's a charm, actually," she replied, meeting my eyes, "Keeps away the gnargles..." _Ooookay...?_ I nodded, trying to be polite.

"What are gnargles?" Ron and I asked Neville at the same time. He shrugged his shoulders. We turned to Hermione. She shook her head.

"No idea..." she whispered. I sat back in my seat. _Ugh, Bella, I hope you're having a better ride then us..._

A/n: Look, I know it's short, but I promise I'll update again as soon as possible! In the meantime, I'm going to go play some games with my family for New Year's! Happy Holidays!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	17. PETITION!

**A/n: not an update, sorry! BUT IMPORTANT!**

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve

Swirly592

H. E. Vaughn

* * *

**A/n: SIGN IF YOU THINK IS IMPORTANT, AND POST ON YOUR OWN STUFF!**

**PS: to sign it go here! (ignore spaces!)**

**change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop -the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net#**


	18. MUST READ!

Dear readers, this isn't a chapter but is extremely important.

There will be a **BLACK OUT **on **JUNE 23rd (GMT time)**

Don't log on, don't pm anyone, AND DON'T UPDATE.

DON'T EVEN ENTER THE SITE.

This is a protest so that we can truly unleash our imagination. If we are restricted with a list of rules of what we **can't** write, how are we supposed to do that?

If we do nothing, then FFN will take down fanfics rated M. They could be yours, your friend's, or one of your favorites so please participate.

This notice will go down after Juune 23rd.

Remember, tell everyone!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
